Daiyoukai to Vampire II
by KlausVxClaireR
Summary: Sequel of Daiyoukai to vampire. Sesshomaru decided to stay in Youkai Gakuen until he kills Miyabi. Several things start to happen after that: a new enemy appears and a very important desicions are about to be make.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, miss me? I know you did. Now, there's been a few months since I finished Daiyoukai to Vampire and, as promised, here it is a short prologue for you to read.

There are a few things I need you to know first. This part of the story begins before Tsukune and their friends travel to China to visit Fanfan's family in order to get Moka's rosario fixed. I know I already said in Daiyoukai to Vampire that that part had already passed, just forget about that. There are things that are happening in the manga that I cannot ignore and I will use them in this new Fic.

Now, with that explained, enjoy this short prologue.

* * *

The sunlight bathed the meadow near the human village. There, walking between the bright, yellow flowers, three dark haired girls sang happily, laughing and enjoying the warmness of the sun. One of the younger girls, who held a baby in her arms, caught the sight of several violet flowers just ahead of them and smiled.

"Look, Rin-nee-san," she said, smiling, "they already blossomed." The black haired girl, who was more than ten years older than the other two nodded.

"Yes," she confirmed, "that means winter is coming," she explained and took the baby from the girl's arms. "Go ahead a collect some of them; we can make some crowns for Inuyasha-sama and Jaken-sama."

Rin watched as the twins, daughters of Miroku and Sango, ran towards the flowers, laughing loudly, and smiled. Several months had passed since Jaken got to Inuyasha's village to inform them that Sesshomaru had been called by his mother to attend to a mission that his father had left him in order to become stronger. The young teenager didn't understand it; the Demon Lord was already the strongest Youkai she knew. ¿Was it even possible for him to gain more power now that he had Bakusaiga?

The girl arched her brows and turned back when she heard someone was walking towards her, and she smiled when she found the little, green demon that had been her traveling partner almost five years ago, who was guiding Ah-Un alongside him.

"Hi, Jaken-sama," she greeted. The little youkai stopped by her side and watched as the twins ran around the violet flowers. The baby boy she had in her arms looked at Jaken and laughed, trying to get his favorite toy. Anyone who wasn't aware about the situation would have taken the baby away from the toad demon, but in reality, Jaken had proved to be an excellent babysitter for Kotaro, the youngest child of the Monk and the youkai slayer, a thing that pleased everyone, especially Kagome, who was now pregnant and loved the idea to have Jaken helping her.

"I hope those flowers aren't for me," Jaken said, taking Kotaro from Rin's arms and holding him against his little form. The baby, who loved his green guardian, screeched and laughed as he grabbed the toad's black hat and took it into his mouth.

The teenager smiled and caressed Ah's head, making the two heads of the dragon to moan. She had really missed those two (or three) demons; since she started to live in Inuyasha's village she only got to see them when Sesshomaru decided it was time to pay her a visit to make sure that she was okay. Now they lived with her and Kaede, and she was so happy about it but… She still missed his Demon father.

"Jaken-sama, do you think Sesshomaru-sama is coming back soon?" The girl asked, making the toad demon to look up at her.

"I don't know, Rin," Jaken answered, swinging Kotaro.

"Do you think he is okay?" The girl asked.

"Of course he is okay, you dumb human," Jaken used the same tone he used back when he scolded her, but this time it was used to make her feel better by lightening the mood; the green demon knew very well how she missed the silver haired demon. "He always does fine."

Rin smiled and looked up at the sky. "I hope you are right," she said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The students walked through the academy's grounds towards the building, ready to begin a new day of classes. Up in the roof, a tall, handsome man watched them with a bored expression.

"Is not necessary to pass through this every day, Kokoa," he said, turning around and looking at the redheaded vampire that appeared from behind the door. "If you want to stand by my side just do it," the teenager blushed furiously and nodded; she still wasn't used to that freedom he gave her, although she liked she was the only one, besides her sister Kallen, who could just go and stand by his side whenever she wanted. That something she was rewarded with because of her loyalty.

Kokoa finally came out of her previous shock and walked to his side, standing silently as she watched down at the grounds of the school. Soon enough, they located their group of friends; Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Fanfan were walking towards the building. The Chinese guy was trying to get Tsukune join his family again, and the human was yelling at him that he wouldn't do it no matter what. The girls, well most of them, supported the idea of being part of the mafia as long as they were all the human's wives; the only one that kept rejecting the idea was the pink haired vampire.

"Every day with the same foolishness," Kokoa said, shaking her head as she sighed. Sesshomaru said nothing, and just raised his head and looked at the sky. She was right; every day was the same thing since he had decided to postpone his returning to his era. Either was Fanfan trying to include him and Tsukune into the mafia, or a fight about who was the best mate for the human would start between the girls. "I wonder when he will decide which one he likes the most."

Sesshomaru looked down again and saw how the young witch, Yukari, casted a pair of golden pans that fell onto the Succubus and the Yasha's heads, knocking them out. Tsukune was able to breath again as Kurumu fell from his chest, and he turned and thanked the witch, who smiled at him. Kokoa was right; he would have to choose between them eventually, if not, the entire group would end up hurt. A familiar scent reached his nose, making him to look at the dead forest. Just in that moment, the bell rang and the students that were still outside the building entered.

"Time to go," Kokoa said, turning around and walked to the door. She stopped though, when she noted that he hadn't moved from his position. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Go ahead," he ordered and then leaped from the edge of the roof, taking off towards the dead forest. The redheaded vampire watched him as he landed between de black trees before turning around and entering the building.

The silver haired man walked between the trees until he came out into a small meadow, the same where he had met Kallen before going to the island where they fought against Titan. And there she was again, enjoying the sunlight as she waited for him. She sensed his presence and looked at him, smiling.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," she greeted as he walked closer to her.

"Hello," he said, stopping in front of her and scanning her form. She was wearing a mid tight, black, cotton dress and sandals that matched it, very appropriate for the unusually warm weather they were having, and very cute too. She was also wearing her Blood Tear, the red, demonic diamond that he gave her for Christmas. It had been a pair of weeks since she had returned to the human world to finish the pendant business she had there, and no one had expected to see her again around the academy so soon.

"How have you been?" The lavender haired, s-class vampire asked, smiling warmly at him.

"Fine," he answered, making her laugh; she knew pretty well that he was a man of few words. "Did you solve your businesses yet?" He asked, arching his brows when she shook her head.

"No. Actually, I'm here to discuss a few things with you and the headmaster," Kallen explained, getting a serious tone. "Various things have happened outside this barrier, things that are probably connected with Fairy Tale." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, nodding.

"So… after these past weeks…" He said, falling in silence.

"They are moving again," Kallen concluded. "Although all I've heard are rumors, some of the information makes me think about that organization."

"Any trace to locate Miyabi or Kahlua?" Sesshomaru asked again, receiving a negative for an answer.

"None, they practically disappeared after our encounter in that northern island," Kallen informed; Sesshomaru hmphed.

"Then we just have to wait for them to show up again," he said, calmed. Since he had decided he would stay in that era until Miyabi's death, he had no rush to find him. Kallen smiled again, liking his attitude.

"I hope I'm not getting you into trouble for making you skip classes," she said.

"Like I care about that," he answered.

"You know? We won't be able to meet like this again once I start working here," she explained, "it wouldn't be professional of me if I did that," Sesshomaru smiled lightly at her humorous tone. "So, how are my sisters?"

"They are fine. Kokoa joined me in the roof this morning, as always," the demon lord told her, "and Moka discussed with the other girls over Tsukune again, as always. And Fong Fong is still trying to get me and the human into the mafia" Kallen laughed, shaking her head.

"He really is persistent. But I don't think he is a bad guy, he just seems lonely," Kallen opined, and then changed her expression into a sad one. "That boy, I can't believe he hasn't chosen yet. That will only bring pain to their group."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure about why he was part of that conversation, probably because it was important for her; one of her baby sisters was a part of that issue. "Their feelings over him are getting stronger every day that passes. If he keeps waiting, it will only be worse."

Kallen knew that, but there wasn't anything they could do about it.

"I think you should talk to him," she said, making him to arch his brows and look at her.

"What?" He asked, unable to believe she actually had said that.

"Why not? You're a man that knows how to make decisions," Kallen proceeded, amused by his expression. "A little talk about girls with him might help him."

Sesshomaru looked at her face, trying to figure out if was talking seriously. She was barely able to contain her laugher, she had her cheeks blushed and a big smile on her face. The silver haired man finally shook her head and looked up at the sky; he really had quite situations coming up in his future. Even though he knew that the lavender haired vampire was joking, he detected that not her entire idea was made for humorous proposes.

"Foolish thing," he said, and Kallen laughed. A very interesting semester was coming.


	2. Atheltics Carnival

There you go, people! I tried to write this chapter as fast as I could, because Exams season is coming and I will need a lot of time to study, so (if we're lucky enough) I think I'll be able to update just one more chapter before taking a break to prepare my exams. Now, as I explained in the prologue, even when in the prequel of this story I wrote that the group had already travelled to China, forget about it; that never happened. So the story begins here, at the athletics carnival. I'll try to fix that chapter in D to V when I have some time.

Anyways. Thank you for your reviews and you Miss Megz for your help. Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

All the students were gathered in the school grounds, wearing their PE uniforms and listening to the Cat Woman's speech.

"Autumn is for reading, it is also when people mysteriously gain weight," the cat demon spoke, facing the students, "and autumn is for sports. That beautiful time has finally come to our school." Sesshomaru and his classmates were at the end of the crowded area, mostly because the silver haired man hated crowds and the rest of them decided to keep him company. "So, without any further ado…!" Nekonome-sensei continued, getting some applause from the nearby students, "let's start the 9th youkai academy's athletics carnival!" The students cheered, laughing and yelling happily.

Tsukune and his friends remained apart, waiting for the competitions to start as they warmed up. "Ahhhh… This is so lame! Ever since becoming senior students, there's just no point in things like the athletics carnivals anymore." Kurumu commented, stretching her legs.

"Everything will be over if you say that, Kurumu-san, desu," Yukari said.

"That's right," Moka opined, smiling, "and think of all the people in the galleries that came today." A sudden, flaring youki called for their attention, making them to turn around.

"But be careful…" Mizore warned, showing them a pile of ice that had several persons trapped inside, "there are some strange guys mixed with the people in the galleries…" Moka, Kurumu and Yukari jumped when they saw that some of the parents were frozen inside the pile of ice.

"Wahhh, Mizore-chan!" Moka yelled, stepping back from the surprise.

"Just now these parents kept on snapping photos," Mizore explained, "they just wouldn't stop so I froze them." That comment made the girls to look around, scanning the multitude of adults that was surrounding them.

"Now that you say it, there are some suspicious people mixed in with the parents," Kurumu observed, looking at the lecherous faces that stock out from the crowd.

"Those are pervert youkai that came to see us in our bloomers," Yukari explained, "it's because they are an extremely endangered species in the human world."

"I wish they wouldn't look so much…" Moka commented, being a little scared.

"Anyway, I'm against athletics carnivals!" Kurumu shouted.

Sesshomaru just kept his eyes closed, trying to block his mind from that foolish conversation until his human classmate spoke. "There, there. Athletics Carnivals aren't that bad," the brown haired boy told them; he really seemed happy, something that really called for the Daiyoukai's attention, "let's just work together and try our best." The girls turned to face him. "Athletics carnivals are for sports, and sports are a symbol of peace…" he continued, looking up at the sky with a big smile on his face, "yeah! Love and peace!"

"What's wrong with Tsukune?" Kurumu asked.

"He sure is high today, desu," Yukari opined.

'_Love and peace, huh?'_ Sesshomaru thought, closing his eyes again, _'well, it really has been a while since the atmosphere was so carefree, especially for him with all the training and the fight against Fairy Tale.'_ He then smelled someone they knew, who was approaching them, and guessed that today wasn't going to be as peaceful as the human wanted.

"That's right… I'm gonna do my best too, Tsukune," Moka spoke, walking towards the human, "let's have a nice day together today, okay?" Tsukune smiled at his pink haired of a sudden, the blue haired Succubus, the Yuki-onna and the young witch flew against the vampire and tackled her out of the way.

"Wait! Then I'm gonna do my best too!" Kurumu yelled.

"Stop drifting into your own world the moment we leave you alone," Mizore ordered.

"I wanna join in too!" Yukari chirped, laughing. Sesshomaru was about to fly away when the girls began to fight over the human again, but stopped himself from doing so when the owner of the scent he had sensed a few minutes ago finally reached the group.

"You're too soft… all of you are too soft," Fong Fong, the heir of the Chinese youkai mafia said, "sports are bloodless battles. Miraculously, Tsukune-san is in the red team and I'm in the white team…" The silver haired man knew where that was going. "This is a battle, Tsukune-san! And if the white team wins, you and Sesshomaru-san will join the Wong family!" No one answered, which made the Chinese yasha discover that none of the second graders was paying him any attention. "Ignoring me!" The girls were still with their "fists" fight, "that's mean! That's cruel! That's so unfair!" His screaming finally got the attention of the girls, who stopped fighting and turned to face him.

"Be quiet…!" Kurumu ordered, "why did you come by again, Wong Fong Fong? You're a guy, so stop clinging onto Tsukune and Sesshomaru-san."

"I refuse! I will do anything to get them to join the mafia!" Fong Fong said, "since today is the athletics carnival is the perfect chance for a battle."

"Don't you have anything to do other than battling?" Tsukune asked, sweat dropping. The Chinese was about to answer when he felt a cold breath on the back of his neck and a cold, sharp piece of ice on his cheek.

"Anyways, aren't you missing the point? Battles are where both teams carry some kind of risk," Mizore spoke, making the Yasha to tremble, "either way, you'll never be able to get Sesshomaru-san to join the mafia if he doesn't want to, but if you want us to risk Tsukune, then you need to risk something similar in value…" Fong Fong turned around, trembling, and looked at the snow woman, "so, if the red team wins, what will you give us? Your life?"

"Errrr… that's…" the Chinese mumbled, almost crying. Sesshomaru felt something powerful coming from the sky and looked up, furrowing his brows and making Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari to look at him.

"Something wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"Watch out," Sesshomaru warned. The students didn't get what he meant until something fell from the sky, crashing against the dirt between them. The force of the impact sent them, except Sesshomaru, to the soil.

"That was dangerous!" Kurumu said, standing. The silver haired man watched closely as a figure appeared as the cloud of dirt settled. He smelled death coming from the figure… something very similar to that dead priestess that used to love his brother.

"Someone came falling down from the sky!" Tsukune asked, surprised, "what is it this time!" The figure stepped closer to them and revealed itself, showing it was a woman dressed in Chinese, black clothes.

"Hmmm. How disrespectful of me… It's in my personality that my blood gets all excited whenever I hear about battles," the woman said. She had long, black hair wrapped in a ponytail and a golden bell hanging from her neck, a very revealing cleavage and various sutras perched to her skirt. "But I won't reflect over it, because I'm already dead."

"What!" The teenagers exclaimed, but the woman turned around to face Fong Fong.

"Hello, my little brother. I came to watch the athletics festivals," she informed and then turned around to face the members of the red team, "I'm Wong Ling Ling. You don't need to treat me as your elder. I may look like this, but the truth is that I died from an illness long ago."

"You're dead?" Yukari asked, "but that means…"

"How's that even possible?" Kurumu asked, a little freaked out.

"She's a zombie," Sesshomaru said, looking at the woman seriously, "although ones that can move freely around like her are very rare." The woman looked at him and smiled for a second, then the effect Sesshomaru had on all women took effect and she was visible intimidated by his appearance.

"Exactly, you're a smart and very… handsome man," the woman responded, turning to the girls, "indeed, I'm a moving corpse, a zombie," then she held her head and ripped it out from the rest of her body, startling the teenagers, "and I can do this too, because I'm dead."

"Don't do that!" The girls screamed, stepping closer to Tsukune and Sesshomaru. Ling Ling stared at the silver haired man for a few more moments before she spoke.

"You must be Sesshomaru-san. You're just like Fong Fong described you," she said, "you're getting really famous in the underworld, the heads of the mafia are very interested in you," the demon lord narrowed his brows, "and that's expected for the one that defeated the legendary creature known as the God of Destruction." Ling Ling switched to the human. In less than a blink, she was in front of Tsukune, scanning his face. The brown haired boy trembled nervously, trying to say something but being unable to do so. "And you're Aono Tsukune, huh?" Ling Ling said, "feeling" Tsukune's body. "I heard from Fong Fong that you're very strong. I see… You have a good body that's nicely shaped."

Kurumu jumped in and pushed Tsukune out from the zombie's grasp. "What are you doing to Tsukune!" She asked, standing in front of a totally blushed young human.

Ling Ling laughed, ignoring the Succubus. "And your face is cute, you're just my type," she said, "I want to kill you and Sesshomaru-san and turn you both into ones of my zombie friends." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows at the menace; she had said it so lightly and without any malice but still, to think that such a disgusting creature like her could kill him? Ridiculous…

Sesshomaru finally got tired of the situation and turned around to leave, unnoticed by the group.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Look at that," Morioka Ginei pointed, "I guess they're going all out again this year," Sesshomaru had detected him and his companion long time ago as he waited, but he decided not to pay attention to them and he just focused on the explosions that were destroying the play grounds from his spot on the roof.

"Aren't they going a little too far? There's so much smoke that I can't even see down below clearly," Haiji, the captain of the wrestling team commented.

'_It really is a surprise that these two show themselves worried about the situation…'_ the demon lord thought; those two were known for just worrying about one thing.

"Yeah, now that's troubling…" Gin opined, "I mean, athletics carnivals are festivals held to admire the "bouncing" of a pretty girl's breasts."

"Pffff… who cares about bouncing breasts?" Haiji asked, "Breasts are just the right size when they don't bounce, Gin."

'_Of course… what was I thinking?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself, shaking his head mentally as he closed his eyes, focusing on ignoring those two perverts.

"Don't be stupid, Haiji," Gin told the wrestler, "big breasts, and big breasts combined with bloomers are the ultimate combination." Haiji stepped closer to the werewolf, pissed.

"You just don't understand, do you! Little girls are the number one choice for bloomers! Big breasts and bloomers are the evilest of the evil ways!" Haiji discussed.

"But everyone else prefers big breasts!" Gin defended, "little girls wearing bloomers are just normal children!" That was enough for the silver haired man, who raised his hand and turned around. The two senpais looked at him and paled, knowing very well what was coming. A glowing energy whip flew against them and hit their chests, sending them flying down to the explosions. They disappeared between the smoke of the last bombs and Sesshomaru turned around to watch as the students were called for lunchtime.

He was already enjoying the silence when he perceived the scents of three new monsters. He had sensed hundreds of them, but only those three called for his attention. A new Succubus, Yuki-onna and Witch, and he hadn't smelled them before because of the strong smell of gun powder. The mothers of three of his classmates were also there. He followed the scents and found the women down there, sitting with their daughters, enjoying their meals. He rapidly made a comparison between the women and their respective daughters; it was like looking at the future. If the girls were destined to become just like their progenitors… well, he couldn't avoid feeling sorry for Tsukune if he decided to stay with one of those three teenagers. Now that the human appeared in his thoughts, he wondered where he was.

Looking around, he perceived his scent at the other side of the building, so he walked to the opposite edge he was standing on and found him. The human was taking a walk with the pink haired vampire, and he used his sharp sense of hearing to listen to their conversation.

"Mmm… what should I say?" Tsukune asked, he really sounded depressed, "the athletics carnival sure has gone crazy."

"Yeah," the girl opined.

"But thanks to everyone's mothers we're saved," the human continued, smiling a little, "although it was against the rules. I guess they're like the strongest helpers, then?" The silver haired man felt the change of attitude in the pink haired vampire when she looked down for a moment, gaining a light blush on her cheeks before she looked at the human again.

"Hey… actually I also want to be of help for Tsukune so…" the human boy turned to face her as she showed him a lunchbox wrapped in a flowered bandana, "and I prepared this earlier…"

"Ahhh! A lunchbox!" Tsukune pointed, excited, "you made this for me, Moka-san!"

"Yeah," the vampire answered, blushing a little more and smiling brightly at his reaction, "your parents couldn't come to cheer you, right? So I thought this could be some kind of replacement," the human literally had tears in his eyes.

"Thank you!" He said, "this is definitely the strongest helper!" The silver haired man looked as she was about to feed him, thinking that, if he was intelligent enough, he would pick Moka to be his mate. He then remembered that that was the way for demon lords back in his era; a male youkai would pick the strongest female demon in order to give birth a new, stronger generation of Daiyoukai. Then a new point appeared in his mind.

'_Love?'_ he asked himself, remembering his father and half brother's human wives. He then sensed danger and saw how a group of zombies ran over the couple, ruining the lunchbox the vampire had made.

"Awww… That was harsh," a feminine voice said from behind him, and Sesshomaru smiled lightly, turning around, "hi, Sesshomaru," Kallen greeted, smiling brightly at him.

"You came," he observed, pleased with her presence.

"Yep, I just got a little late in my way through the dead forest," the lavender haired woman walked until she stood by his side, "there was a huge army of zombies waiting there." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows.

"It seems that that woman has something big prepared for the last event," the silver haired man observed.

"That woman?" Kallen asked.

"Wong Fong Fong's elder sister," Sesshomaru answered, turning around and walking over the other edge of the roof, Kallen followed him and located Ling Ling after Sesshomaru signaled her. "Just like her brother, she is trying to get Tsukune and the girls to join the mafia," he explained, "she has used her zombies and a lot of dirty tricks to gain points at the competitions. She is determined to win this because of the bet she made with the human, saying that if her teams wins, Tsukune and the girls will have to join the Wong family."

"So… that means she's probably planning to use that army of zombies to win the last event…" Kallen deduced, and then turned to look at him. "I saw at least a hundred zombies waiting in the forest; Tsukune's team will never be able to win against them. What is the last competition, anyways?"

Just in that moment, Ruby's voice announced the beginning of the last event, which consisted in a simple game where the parent and child ride piggyback while trying to steal each other's hats.

"God, I have to do something," Kallen said, sensing that the army of moving corpses was moving towards the school grounds, "I can't let that woman to have my sisters joining her family," Sesshomaru looked at her and then at the first zombies coming out from the forest at the front of the school's building, where nobody would see them until they had completed their way towards the back of the academy, where the play ground was.

"The only way would be to win the competition," Sesshomaru pointed out, "that was the bet they made." Kallen looked at him and nodded.

"Fine, then I need to find a partner for the event," she said. Sesshomaru thought about it a moment, why didn't she ask him? He then concluded that it was because she probably thought he wasn't interested in that. And that was true; he wasn't interested in those foolish games, but he was willing to help her, although he didn't know why.

"I'll do it," he announced, making her to look at him with a surprise filled expression.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes glowed with hope. When he nodded, the smile she gave him was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Thank you!"

"Let us go," he said, walking over the opposite edge of the roof again, with Kallen by his side, and jumped down the building. They picked up a hat from a pair of zombies they found in their way and then waited for the army to come out from between the black trees.

"Uhm… Sesshomaru," the silver haired man turned to face the lavender haired woman, "I ha-have to sit on your sh-shoulders," she explained, turning bright red.

"Right," he said, and walked behind her. For a moment she thought he had changed his mind about doing that, but then gasped when she felt a head coming front from between her legs. With no effort, the demon lord stood, lifting her from the ground. Kallen, red as a tomato, made herself comfortable on his wide shoulders. "We would look ridiculous the other way," he commented, making her laugh. Sesshomaru handed her the hat, which she put on her head, and then waited until the competition was started.

"**Now, it's time for the decisive battle!"** Ruby's voice announced, **"remember that any kind of violence and the use of special abilities are prohibited! It is started!"**

The sound of the gun marked the beginning of the game, and the zombies Sesshomaru and Kallen had in front of them began to run against them. The silver haired man held Kallen's legs tight against him to protect her from falling before he charged. For him, Kallen was as light as a feather, so he could use all his speed, and since he was just using his physical abilities, it didn't matter that they literally became invisible for their enemies.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a few minutes, Kallen jumped to the ground from her spot on the demon lord's shoulders, holding a tower of a hundred hats on her left hand.

"Easy as pie," she said, smiling. Sesshomaru hmphed. "Oh, come on. It was fun, right?" The silver haired man looked at her and smiled lightly.

"A little," he confirmed. Kallen laughed and then looked at the zombies, who were crying for their defeat.

"Don't feel bad, guys," Kallen said, smiling at them and making them to look at her, "we're two S-class monsters, there's no way you could have defeated us," with that said, both Daiyoukai turned around and began to walk to the building. Just then, a powerful youki ascended towards the sky, making them stop. "That's Moka's youki," Kallen noted. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist and jumped, landing on the roof. They walked over the edge and looked down, watching as the silver haired vampire, who was sitting on Tsukune's shoulders, sent various kicks around, knocking the various players of the white time out. "Oh no… Moka," the lavender haired woman sighed.

"**That's a clear violation of the rules; violence and use of powers!"** Ruby announced, **"Akashiya Moka-san, get out,"** the silver haired girl took off her hat and threw it to the ground.

"Hmph! I didn't care about the athletics carnival from the beginning," the silver haired teenager informed, pissed, "more importantly, I haven't finished cooling my anger. I need to riot some more. Go, Tsukune!" The anger spread around the contestants.

"That's cheating!" A guy from the white team yelled, growling.

"You guys cheated first!" Kurumu pointed out.

"The hell with the rules!" Another guy shouted, "THIS IS WAR!"

All the students and parents that were still on their feet collided against each other, forgetting about the rules, they just fought with all their power.

"Well… I guess all we did was for nothing," Kallen sighed, throwing the hats away.

"At least the bet was cancelled," Sesshomaru said, looking at her. Kallen thought about it and laughed.


	3. AntiPerverts Squad

Hello guys! I'm back and free. So, you know what that means; writing time! Here I give you the so wanted second chapter!

Thank you for your reviews and your patience. Looks like we're back in action Miss Megz, thank you for your help.

For now, enjoy the chapter. I'll do some explaining after it.

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon, making its way up from the ocean. Sesshomaru, the silver haired Dog Demon that studied at Youkai Academy, stood at the edge of the cliff, watching the sunrise in silence. In about an hour, the rest of the students would wake up and start with their day. With the exception of Tsukune and the rest of the Newspaper Club, all of the other monsters that lived there were really annoying to him.

Soon, the sound of voices reached his ears and told him that the students were already waking up. In his time in that school, he had learnt of some of the ayashi that used to wake up early to do different kinds of exercises, especially the ones that were part of a Sport Club. He was okay with them as long as they kept their distance. He ignored the voices and focused on his own matters.

Fairy Tale had started to move again; after an absence of almost a month. Although the lavender haired vampire kept him informed, he decided to keep that information for himself: the human and his "harem" were already full in dealing with the Chinese yasha and his sister, who still tried to force him to join their family. Although he'd had a few encounters with them too, the siblings seemed to know that he wasn't as patient as Tsukune, so they tried to leave him alone a few days after each try of convincing him. Until now, they had been lucky enough to not find him in a bad mood when they decided it was time to try to convince him again.

Like everyday since he knew that man, the image of Miyabi appeared in his mind. That man was destined to die by his hand; it was a fate he chose the day he decided to defy him. He remembered their fight at the northern island, if anyone could call that a "fight". He had destroyed Miyabi's head and still he knew he hadn't defeated him; Tenseiga showed him the reality. The high level member of Fairy Tale had been using fake bodies in their lasts encounters. No, not fake bodies; he would have detected that. It was like he had copies of his own body and he could just change his spiritual essence from one to another. Tenseiga pulsated back in his room, calling for his attention.

'_Are you saying that I am right with that one, Tenseiga?'_ He asked in his mind, narrowing his eyes. The sword remained silent. _'Clones?'_ The mere idea of that man doing something as coward as to create various versions of his own body in order to escape from death made him sick; he would find each one of those bodies to destroy them. Miyabi wasn't going to escape his destiny.

A very much known youki came out from the woods, making him to turn around. A pair of glowing, violet eyes and a bright smile greeted him. Kallen was walking towards him, with a big bag in her hand. It seemed heavy, but it was nothing for a vampire.

"Hi," she greeted once she reached his side, leaving her bag by her feet. She was wearing a mid thigh long pink dress and open sandals, very fresh and good for the weather they were having. Blood Tear rested on her chest, reflecting the light of the ascending sun. Sesshomaru lowered his eyes, taking a sight of her entire form and making her blush lightly.

"So you finally decided to stay?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up and focusing in her eyes again. The pink color on the girl's cheeks disappeared as she smiled bigger.

"Yup. My businesses in the human world are taken care of and now I'm free and ready to start working here," the lavender haired vampire said. "I'm a couple of days early but I guess that's okay. I wanted to surprise my sisters."

Sesshomaru perceived Ruby's scent and looked up, making Kallen do so too. The witch was flying in their direction, with six black wings coming out from her back. The two Daiyoukai waited for her to land in front of them. The dark haired woman smiled at them and then she walked closer.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-san, Kallen-san," she saluted, bowing respectfully. She then turned to Kallen and smiled bigger. "I'm so glad you're finally here. We will be partners from now on."

"What? I was supposed to arrive in a couple of days. How is that you knew I was here?" Kallen asked, surprised.

"The Headmaster sent me here to welcome you," the witch explained "he already knows that you're here."

"Nothing passes unnoticed by him, right?" Kallen commented, sweat dropping. Ruby laughed and then looked at Sesshomaru, who had turned around and was watching the ocean again.

"He also wanted me to get you to his office, Sesshomaru-san," the silver haired man looked at the witch from over his shoulder, making her tremble, "he desires to speak with you and Kallen-san about some activities that will take place at school today."

The two S-class demons began their way towards the Chairman's office, with the lavender haired girl wondering what the white dressed man could want to speak with them. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, couldn't care less about what that strange man wanted to tell him, until Fairy Tale passed his mind. It was probable; the two of them were the last that fought against the organization.

They reached the main building of the teachers and entered it; heading straight for Exorcist's office. Soon they found themselves inside the dark room, where a glowing eyed man was waiting for them.

"_**Hehehe. Welcome,"**_ Exorcist saluted, smiling evilly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After half an hour, Sesshomaru, Kallen and Ruby exited the Director's office. The silver haired man had a bored expression on his face and, as he walked in front of them, the two women talked between them. What he thought it could be information about the evil organization turned out to be a simple request.

That day, a taking of body measurements was programmed for all the students and, according to the Headmaster; it was an activity that tended to draw the worst parts of certain students. As the females were separated from the males for their measurements, some of the boys were going to do the impossible to take a look as the girls changed. Exorcist had said that he didn't need to be present during the taking of measurements, mostly because it was an activity programmed for checking the human transformation of the students, which he did perfectly. Even though his ears were pointy when he was at the academy, he used to change them into a human shaped pair when he was in the human world. His marks weren't important because they could be seen as simple tattoos.

The thing was that he and Kallen were now in charge of the security around the grounds as Ruby took the body measurements. Their job was finding and capturing every peeper they could find as the students changed, to protect them; easy as pie. With his sense of smell, he could detect a horny man or woman from kilometers away. They reached the outside of the building and Ruby began her way towards the gymnasium.

"I'm lucky that you're not taking part of it," Kallen commented as they made their way to begin their rounds once the classes started. "If you were to participate in the measurements' taking, I would be in great troubles to keep female peepers at line."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "I could say the same thing about you," he said. Kallen blushed and smiled timidly.

"Now you're just teasing me," she spoke, seeing that her joke was pushed back to her.

"I am not," the silver haired man looked at her closely, "you're a very beautiful woman." Kallen was taken aback by him. She would never have expected to hear those words from Sesshomaru. He had just called her beautiful. Her face turned redder and she was forced to look away to hide the smile that started to form on it.

There were still thirty minutes before the sound of the bell, so Kallen thought about going to greet her sisters. The silver haired man accompanied her towards the school building, where the students were beginning to enter. All present turned their heads in their direction as they approached, wondering about who was that gorgeous woman that walked by the hottest man in the academy.

"Is she a new student?" A young girl asked to their friends, trying to keep her voice down.

"Why is she walking by Sesshomaru-san? How dare she!" Another girl asked, pissed with the stranger.

"I wonder what grade she's in," a guy said, excited, "she's so hot! I hope she's in third grade, that way I can get to know her and…"

"What are you talking about?" The guy that was by him asked him, scared. "Don't you see who is she walking with? I bet she's Sesshomaru-san's girlfriend. You better stay out of her way if you don't want to get killed."

The lavender haired girl blushed furiously as the comments about her supposed relationship with Sesshomaru kept reaching her ears. Nevertheless, she ignored them and just walked straight until she found a pink spot just ahead of her.

"Moka!" She called, running towards the pink spot, waving her hand. The younger vampire, who was chatting with Tsukune, turned around and smiled once she saw her sister.

"Kallen-nee-san!" She hadn't heard of her since the sports carnival, two weeks earlier, and she hadn't expected to see her so soon. The two vampires hugged, smiling brightly and attracting the attention of all the men around them. All of them were hypnotized by the two beauties. However, the show ended once Sesshomaru reached the girls' side and all the curious went back into their business. "What are you doing here? Are you starting with your job yet?"

"Yes. From today on, I'm officially the Headmaster's left hand," Kallen announced, smiling.

"That means you will be working along with Ruby-san, right?" Tsukune spoke, smiling at the lavender haired woman, who nodded.

"Yup. Actually, we were just heading for a job the Headmaster gave us," the vampire explained. "Sesshomaru and I, I mean."

Tsukune and Moka arched their brows, surprised.

"Why would the Headmaster give Sesshomaru-san a job?" Tsukune asked, looking at the Daiyoukai, who was gazing up at the clouds that passed over them. "He is a student."

Kallen shuddered and smiled. "It is a mission that requires our special skills," she answered. Moka looked between her sister and the silver haired man before she smiled.

"I'm sure you're more than happy to be working together," she commented. Kallen and Sesshomaru looked at each other before looking away, with Kallen's face blushing lightly and an "hmph" erupting from Sesshomaru's throat. Moka and Tsukune shared a knowing look, smiling lightly. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru began to walk away.

"We better get going," he said, "classes are about to start." Kallen smiled and ran towards him.

"See you later, guys," she waved to her sister and the human. The pink haired vampire and Tsukune stared at them as they walked away.

"It is amazing how comfortable he seems around her," Tsukune commented. Moka smiled and nodded.

"And she is very happy when she's with him," the vampire said. They looked at each other, blushing lightly and smiling warmly. Several whispers made them turn around, finding that everyone there was looking at them, smiling cockily. They blushed redder, from embarrassment this time, and turned around and walked away as fast as they could.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Both Daiyoukai were at the roof, waiting for the examination to begin. In that moment, Ruby's voice echoed around the grounds, calling for all the female students to go to the gymnasium. Sesshomaru and Kallen felt them immediately; male students began to move towards the same location as the girls, trying to hide their presence but failing miserably as their excitement interfered with their focus.

"Well, time to start," Kallen commented. She handed him the special orange band with the word "security" tacked in it. They put them around their right arms before jumping down onto the ground, already detecting several males hiding inside the gymnasium. "They are really fast when they want to. We better take care of them before we start with our patrolling."

They headed for the building where all the girls were forming a line at its entrance, going inside calmly. The Daiyoukai walked by the line of girls, who turned to face Sesshomaru with a blush on their faces as they saw him entering the complex with a lavender haired stranger. Kallen turned around and faced the girls.

"Wait here for a second," she asked before going inside. Some of the girls were already starting to change into their PE clothes, even though they had noticed Sesshomaru's presence there. They just took the opportunity to try to seduce him. Ruby turned around and smiled at them. "Hey, Ruby. Don't worry; we'll finish in a second." With that said, both Daiyoukai separated, walking around the gymnasium.

The girls inside and the ones that could catch a sight from the outside watched them as they started to reveal various males hiding around the changing girls. "Ahhhhhh! Not you!" A boy yelled before a powerful hit was heard. A second later, an unconscious man with a big bump on his head landed on the center of the gym. The girls watched that and then turned to Sesshomaru, who walked over to find the next one.

"No! Please no!" Another boy yelled from the other side of the complex. A new hit was heard and a second unconscious male flew and landed on top of the first one. The girls turned towards Kallen this time, watching her as she kept moving to find the next one. More screams and hits were heard as more male students landed on top of the pile that formed in the center of the gym. In less than three minutes, twelve boys were lying there, leaving the girls with their mouths wide open. The silver haired man and the vampire walked towards the pile of unconscious forms, ready to get them outside.

"I think that's all of them," Kallen commented; they couldn't detect any other youki that did belong to the girls inside. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned around, walking towards a wooden wall next to the female changing room's door. He raised his fist and hit the wall, piercing it with his hand. A pathetic moan was heard before the demon lord pulled out a final unconscious man from the wall. Kallen and the girls gasped. The lavender haired vampire watched him as he walked to the pile of students, adding the new one. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't sense him."

"It's not a surprise; he was hiding his presence perfectly," Sesshomaru explained. "I detected his smell." Kallen arched her brows and nodded. Then they both began to pick up the fainted males to drag them out. Sesshomaru picked nine while Kallen took care of the rest, which was nothing thanks to her vampire strength; she could have dragged them all if she'd been working alone. Still, Sesshomaru wouldn't let her do that with him being there.

"All clear, Ruby," the lavender haired woman announced as she exited the gym, being followed by the silver haired man and the gazes of all the girls that were waiting outside. "They will be unconscious for a while but I think we should leave them inside that warehouse until the girls are finished just to be sure."

They walked to the pool and left the peepers inside the storage of the swimming club, locking the door to make sure no of them would escape if they woke up before time.

"With that done, I think we can start our patrols," Kallen opined, sensing that more men were heading towards the gymnasium. "If we part we could cover more ground. Now that girls are already inside, we can't let any of those perverts to get inside the building." Sesshomaru knew that very well; they would have to catch them before they got into the gym.

"I'm going this way," he announced as he turned around to walk away. Kallen smiled and nodded, turning the other way, ready to begin their hunting. Twenty minutes later, they met in the pool again, each one dragging at least half a dozen of more fainted students to be locked inside the storeroom.

"I can't believe this school is so crowded with perverts," Kallen opined, piling up the males she had hunted down inside the storeroom. "I hope that's all of them. By this time, the news about us hunting peepers down should have spread around the school."

Sesshomaru remembered something and furrowed his brows, hmphing. "We're not done yet," he assured. Kallen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He had completely forgotten about them. "There are still two more out there. They are probably the hardest perverts to get," the silver haired man's voice was serious. He used his sense of smell to try and locate them, since their youki was hidden perfectly.

Morioka Ginei and his good pal, Miyamoto Haiji, were still out there. "What? Who are those two?" Kallen asked, unable to believe that there was a pair of perverts they hadn't been able to catch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Up in the roof, Sesshomaru and Kallen focused on finding their preys. The silver haired man had picked up their scents, which was spread around the grounds that surrounded the gymnasium, and was trying to determine their exact location. Meanwhile, Kallen used all her might to detect their presences, but it was useless.

"Man, they're really good at this," she commented. Her eyebrows were together as she focused. "I can't feel a thing."

"Their smell is spread everywhere," Sesshomaru informed. "But they are definitely heading for the gymnasium."

"Then we should head there too," Kallen opined. They had looked around the grounds for half an hour now, trying to catch any trace that would lead them directly towards the perverts. In that school, Sesshomaru and Kallen were the demons of the highest level; there was no way they could be defeated in hunting by those two peepers. Kallen hated perverts; she had been molested by them since she was a teenager. Even before that! Lolicons would harass her too when she was little. And she wouldn't let her sisters and her new friends to suffer with that too if she could stop it.

On Sesshomaru's side; he was so dived in the situation now because it had turned into a pride's matter. That werewolf and his friend probably knew about him being on the anti-perverts team, and they were trying to confuse him with their tactics in order to make sure that he couldn't find them. They were defying him. There was a point he had to give them though; they really had him lost. Their smell was all around the grounds but he couldn't locate their exact position. Kallen's youki flared by his side; she was as angry as he was.

Suddenly, they felt a presence they weren't expecting. Tsukune's aura was inside the gymnasium.

"Him?" Kallen asked, truly surprised. Sesshomaru focused on his scent, which was mixed with Wong Fong Fong's smell, and then he located a point where those two scents mixed with a third one; Haiji's. He then resolved it.

"They are underground," Sesshomaru pointed out. Kallen looked at him and then smiled, victorious, after a light flaring of Haiji's youki was detected, confirming what the demon lord had said. "We have them." The two leaped down, heading for the gymnasium just a big eruption of youki came from there.

"Kokoa?" Kallen asked. "She found them too." Now that they had been discovered, Gin and Haiji's youki were no longer hidden. Sesshomaru and the lavender haired vampire turned, heading now to the point where they were to intercept the two perverts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ahhhhh! Why is this happening to me!" Tsukune asked out loud, running through the tunnels under the gymnasium. He, Fong Fong, Gin and Haiji were running for their lives as a dense group of girls chased after them, determined to kill them.

"Shut up and keep running!" Gin shouted. "We almost reach the exit!" The hatch they had used was a few meters ahead of them. If they could make they would…

The ceiling of the tunnel fell just where the hatch had been and, once the dust settled, they found Sesshomaru and Kallen standing there, looking very pissed at them.

"Oh no! They've found us!" Gin cried. Both Daiyoukai leaped high enough to let Tsukune pass under them. They landed on top of the werewolf and his lolicon partner. After their revenge was taken, they just stepped aside and let the girls take care of the rest.

Once on the surface, the Daiyoukai made their way towards the storeroom by the pool to release the prisoners.

"Is it always this interesting around here?" The lavender haired vampire asked, looking at her partner.

"Everyday," he said. Kallen laughed lightly and looked into the sky.

"Then I guess it'll be a lot of fun working in here," they located Tsukune just ahead, resting against a tree, "hi Tsukune-kun."

The human looked at them and smiled, tired. The lavender haired vampire asked him about his reasons for being underground when he knew the girls were changing clothes. He explained that the Chinese yasha had taken him there because he was desperate to see Yukari. He then told them a lot of things they didn't understand, but Tsukune seemed to be telling the truth, so they decided to believe him.

"Good to hear that you weren't there because you wanted to," Kallen commented. "I really would have punished you otherwise."

After that, the human boy left to go for his body measurements and Sesshomaru and Kallen went to search for females that were trying to peek. They only found Kurumu and Mizore trying to get a look of Tsukune as he changed.

"You know?" Kallen asked suddenly, looking at the bloody mass that was formerly known by the names Gin, Haiji and Fong Fong. "I wonder… was our job to protect the students from the peepers or to protect the peepers from the students?"

* * *

There it was. Did you enjoy it?

Now, let me tell you some things I've decided so far. First, I won't make a Lemon in this fic. Hold on, don't cry yet. What I meant was that I won't include a Lemon in this sequel. But, once the story reaches a certain point, I'll publish a one shot with the name "Daiyoukai to Vampire: Forbidden Chapter" that will be for adults only. The lemon is already written, so you just will have to wait for the story to advance a little more.

The second thing is about Inuyasha. Since various had requested it, he will be included in the story, but not as a main character. His appearance will last three chapters top. No more than that. And I really have a big surprise for those who want to see the Hanyou taking part in this.

Well, that was it. Leave reviews and seeya!


	4. Situation

Hello guys, I'm back. Sorry to keep you waiting all this time, but I just got home from a couple of trips and I finally have some time to write. Now, I'm travelling again in about a week, so I'll try to leave a couple of chapters more. In any case, If I don't get to submit them, I'll leave them ready to do so as I'm travelling.

I can't give you exact dates, but remember this well, I won't give up on this story. I'll finish it no matter what. Although, I do want to give the manga some time to advance a little more.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter and wait for the next one, it should be ready in a couple of days.

Leave reviews!

* * *

A week had passed since Kallen's arrival and the students were still trying to get used to her presence. She had won the respect from the entire school just by helping with the hunt of the perverts during the body measurements; a hunting in which she had showed her abilities, winning the admiration of the students. She already had two fan clubs that worshipped her, one formed mostly by lustful men that wanted to be noted by her and the other formed by girls that looked up to her, wanting to become just like the lavender haired vampire.

Her fame had grown even more after the ones who didn't know found out about her kinship with Moka and Kokoa, both the strongest ayashi of their respective grades. For the Newspaper Club members it was trouble. Every time Kallen was with them when Sesshomaru was absent, an endless row of stalkers would follow them. The lavender haired vampire just ignored them unless they gathered the enough courage to go and talk to her. In reality, she showed to be very sweet for those followers who seemed harmless. But she punished the perverts that tried to take pictures of her, especially if she was with her sisters. Gin had received more than fifty punishments by the end of the week.

Leaving the stalkers out, she was enjoying her new job at the academy. She got to be with her sisters and her friends more, helping them with their needs and looking after them; and everyone in the school grounds agreed that it was a much safer and peaceful place now that she was there. Every time a fight would start, she would be there to stop it. Every time a bully picked it up with a weaker monster, she was there to teach him a lesson. She was an efficient worker that took a lot of pressure out of the teachers', Ruby and the Headmaster's shoulders.

Sesshomaru smiled mentally as he thought about how she seemed to like her new job, and he had to admit that he liked her presence too. She was so mature, beautiful, and very powerful too; having her there at the school made him feel good, even though he wasn't sure about the reason.

He was out that night, looking up at the moon and enjoying the fresh breeze. It took a long time, but finally the weather was adjusting and changing into what it was supposed to be in autumn. The heat was going down and the wind was turning colder every day that passed. The silver haired man remembered what he had talked with Kallen a few days before. The entire group was worrying about the weather, especially the Snow Woman, who just wanted the winter to reach them once and for all. Then, he and Kallen had planted the idea about the destruction of the northern island to be interfering with the normal cooling of the country. It made sense, the portion of land his sword had destroyed, even if it was invisible, did influence the weather, and the island he had destroyed was huge.

That topic had put him deep in thought. The Titan, in its last moments, took advantage of the spreading effect of his sword's power to try and destroy him and Kallen along with the island. Even though the one that shot Bakusaiga's blast had been the lavender haired vampire, Sesshomaru suspected that the result would have been the same if it was him who would've done it. That sword was his own weapon, a physical representation of his power. And yet, he hadn't discovered anything about it. He just knew that it had a tremendous power that kept destroying everything that had contact with it.

He couldn't imagine what could have happened if Tsukune and the rest of the group had been there with him and Kallen when they were facing the legendary monster. It was then when he understood the dangers that came with carrying Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he lowered his head to look at the dark ocean. He needed to do something about that. Tenseiga pulsated in his waist, inside its black, silk cover. His healing sword had been acting strangely the whole week, pulsing and shaking with no apparently reason.

'_Tenseiga?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself, arching his brows when a light was emitted from inside the black cover. Holy energy erupted from the sword, like a furious wind that pushed him hard. "Tenseiga…" Sesshomaru said as the light turned more intense. A flash spread into the forest, dying off in a second and leaving a lonely sword wrapped in black silk on the edge of the cliff where its master had been standing. Silently, a blue energy surrounded the healing sword before it disappeared, reappearing again inside the silver haired man's room.

Inside the staff's building, a lavender haired vampire woke up suddenly. She looked outside through her window. _'What was that just now?'_ She asked herself, getting out from her bed and walking towards the crystal. A bad feeling took over her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning greeted the students as they started to head for the main building of the academy, Tsukune being one of them. The human walked happily from the male's dorms; that day, the Newspaper club would have a meeting to discuss the topics and news they would include in that week's edition. They needed to do a high level work that time, because the rumors about an interview with Akashiya Kallen had spread around the school and all the students were looking forward to reading it.

No member from the club had any idea about how their decision to interview the newest member of the staff of the academy exited the Club's room. Not that it mattered, anyways. Kallen had accepted right away when they asked her. She was willing to help them with anything they needed; that was her job after all.

A little ahead, Tsukune located the girls. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Kokoa and Kallen were there. He thought about the serious looks on their faces.

"Good morning," he saluted once he reached the group of girls. Kurumu turned around, just noting his presence.

"Tsukuuuune!" She chirped, launching herself towards him and pressing his head against her chest. They tried to push her back so he could breathe again, but it was futile. Soon, his head started to spin from the lack of oxygen, and when he thought he was going to pass out, a CLANG was heard and Kurumu's let go of his head, sliding down from his body. The human took a deep breath and was able to see straight again. Kurumu lay in front of him with a big bump on her head.

"Thank you, Yukari-chan," Tsukune said, smiling to the young witch. After the blue haired Succubus woke up and her arguing with Yukari ended, they focused on a more serious matter. "Why is everyone so serious?" The human asked.

"Kallen-nee-san felt a flaring power inside the barrier last night," Moka answered, and the black haired male turned to look at the older vampire, asking her to tell him more.

"I'm sure I've felt that power before. It was back when Sesshomaru and I fought against the Titan," she explained, "it was the holy power of one of his swords; it flared furiously last night around midnight."

"Tenseiga's power?" Tsukune asked. He hadn't felt a thing.

"Yes. I already informed to the Headmaster about it and he sent me here to look for Sesshomaru," Kallen said, "but I can't sense him anywhere so I thought maybe Kokoa would know about his whereabouts."

Tsukune turned to face the redheaded vampire.

"I haven't seen Sesshomaru-sama since yesterday," she confessed, with a worried expression on her face.

"We were about to go and check if he was in his room," Ruby informed, "the Headmaster felt the wave of holy energy too but he doesn't know what could have provoked it."

The group made a decision and began their way towards the male's dorm, heading for their silver haired friend's bedroom. They reached the door they were looking for and knocked, waiting for an answer; no reply came. Knowing that Sesshomaru wasn't someone who would wait that much to give an answer; they opened the door and entered the room. He was not there, just how they had expected.

"It seems that he didn't even sleep here last night, desu," Yukari commented, looking how the bed was perfectly made.

"Look over there," Moka pointed. In a corner, Tenseiga rested against the wall, wrapped inside its black cover. The group walked towards the sword and Kallen, the only one with the courage enough to be touching one of Sesshomaru's possessions, lifted the weapon and removed the cover.

"It is Tenseiga," she said.

"The other sword is not here," Mizore informed. Sesshomaru wasn't allowed to carry his swords around the school and even if he had left the academy, why would he leave one of his sword behind? And what was the holy wave Kallen had felt then?

"What is going on here?" Kurumu asked, worried. Last time Sesshomaru had disappeared, he had taken off towards the island where he and Kallen faced the Titan. But this time he had disappeared all by himself, leaving his healing sword behind. He definitely wasn't inside the barrier that surrounded the school, Kallen couldn't feel a thing and the Headmaster hadn't been able lo locate him either.

"We need to inform him about this, Kallen-san," Ruby remembered, referring to the Chairman. The lavender haired vampire turned and looked at her before she nodded, wrapping Tenseiga again before the group exited the room, heading for the Headmaster's office.

"_**I see,"**_ the Chairman said, once he listened to what the students had to say. _**"That's strange."**_

The Newspaper Club members were gathered inside the white clothed man's office, talking about Sesshomaru's disappearance. Mikogami had been searching for the Daiyoukai since he knew he was missing, but his crystal ball didn't show him what he wanted to know. Lillith was there too, trying to use her mirror to locate the silver haired man. The magic object just showed darkness to them.

"Not even Lillith's black crystal is able to find him," Moka said, worried.

"It can't be. My black crystal is synchronized with Sesshomaru-sama, I should be able to see him no matter where he is," the little fairy explained, confused. The silence spread inside the room, surrounding them until the lavender haired vampire broke it.

"I'm sure it has something to do with Tenseiga," she said. "If not, what was the wave of power I sensed last night?" Suddenly, a dark chuckle was heard.

"_**Hehehe. This has really complicated," **_Mikogami said, looking at the group with his glowing eyes, _**"go and keep searching for him; I'll do some research and try to locate him from here."**_ The group noted that, for the first time since they knew him, the Headmaster was as lost as them. With nothing else to do there, Tsukune and the girls turned around to leave. _**"Leave Tenseiga with me,"**_ the white dressed man ordered before they left, and Kallen turned to give him the healing sword before joining the group again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day was ending and Sesshomaru was still missing. The group gathered in front of the main building's entrance, with a new member in their lines.

"I couldn't find him," Gin informed, shaking his head. Tsukune sighed; he had looked for their werewolf friend with the hope he could use his sense of smell to track the demon lord, since Kallen wasn't able to sense his presence. Their senpai, accompanied by Kallen and Kokoa, had found the silver haired man's trace, but it ended right at the edge of the cliff outside the dead forest. The black haired werewolf had several bumps on his head. "It's just like he vanished. His smell leads me all the way from this building towards the ocean."

"Maybe he flew from that point," Kurumu offered. Gin shook his head again.

"Even if that's what happened, I should be able to smell it," he said. Nobody asked about his injuries; they all guessed what had happened. Surely he had said or done something pervert, and Kallen and Kokoa punished him, although they avoided leaving him unconscious because they still needed his help.

"Not only that," Kallen spoke. "I'm pretty sure that the holy wave I felt last night came from that cliff." The group was totally lost, even though they had a lightly formed picture of what had happened; Sesshomaru had been standing on the cliff, meditating like he usually did at nights, then, Tenseiga had emitted a wave of its power for an unknown reason and… poof, Sesshomaru had disappeared.

Kallen bit her bottom lip; she knew Sesshomaru was extremely powerful and was more than able to face any kind of situations, but she still couldn't help feeling worried about him. After what he had done against Fairy Tale, the organization was definitely after his head. But even with that fact she believed that the evil organization wasn't behind the Daiyoukai's disappearance. And what was with Tenseiga's wave of energy she had felt? That question kept appearing in her mind.

"Guys, what do you know about Tenseiga?" The lavender haired vampire asked. Maybe if she knew more about it, she would be able to reach an answer. Tsukune and the girls looked at her before they started to think about it.

"Well, that sword is a memento from his father and has the power to bring dead back to life," Tsukune said, making Kallen to arch her brows.

"What?" Gin asked, thinking that he had heard wrong, "he can bring dead back to life?" The group of friends nodded.

"Tenseiga is a sword that cannot kill the living, but is able to cut the beings from the other world, so it "kills" the Pall-Bearers from the next world, linking life with the body," Moka explained, remembering the time the group had watched Sesshomaru's memories.

For Kallen, it was a whole new revelation. Not only he had a sword that destroyed everything; he could use his other sword to actually defeat death itself. But that still didn't explain his disappearance.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The darkness was absolute, so was the silence; there was nothing but peace. The silver haired man floated peacefully over the dark water, a warm feeling surrounded him. Slowly, he opened his eyes once again and found darkness. He was tranquil; he didn't detect any evilness anywhere around. He closed his eyes again; he had no idea of where he was, but he didn't care.

"Sesshomaru…" A deep voice whispered. The silver haired demon thought he knew that voice, but he wasn't interested in confirming that. "Sesshomaru…"

The voice grew in volume, making him to open his eyes this time. His nose didn't tell him anything, but now he was sure who the owner of that voice was. "Chichiue," he called.

"Sesshomaru, my son," the silver haired demon turned around, just realizing he was on his feet, and found the only man he respected totally. His father, the Great Dog Demon, was standing there in front of him, smiling at his son. "It's been a while."

"Where are we?" Sesshomaru asked, jumping the whole greeting thing.

"You really don't know?" Inu no Taisho asked back. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows lightly, focusing. He remembered standing on the cliff, back at Youkai Academy, looking at the ocean when Tenseiga had started to glow, engulfing him with its light.

"Tenseiga," Sesshomaru said and his father nodded, "why am I here?" The armored demon smiled warmly at his older son.

"Because the time has come, my son," he answered. Sesshomaru didn't know what he meant.

"Time?" He asked. Inu no Taisho nodded again.

"Your strength has increased at a rate that even I thought was impossible. In the last months, I've seen you grow not only physically, but mentally as well," his father spoke, "your heart and your mind have changed, setting you back on the path that will lead you to the supremacy you have been looking for since you were a pup. However, my son, even in the last battle you had, you still seemed to depend on my power to fight."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"When you obtained your own sword, forgetting about me and Tessaiga, you began to stand on your own to defeat your enemies," the armored Daiyoukai continue, "and now that you've reached this level, I think it is time for you to complete that process. However, my son, as that happens, I want to lend you my strength one more time, to help you with this situation that is troubling you." Suddenly, Inu no Taisho's form turned dark and expanded, splitting into thousands of parts.


	5. Totosai

Okay guys, what happened? I just returned from another trip and I found that only two of you all left a review. That really is a let down but I hope you all had your reasons for your absences.

Anyways, now that I'm home again, it is time to write. This is a chapter I wrote before I left for my trip, but I couldn't submit it before because I didn't have any access to the internet from where a was.

Hope this would receive more reviews. Thank you HINAGIkU and Zero-Nightmare for your reviews, and thank you Miss Megz for your help.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

"Guys!" A feminine voice called. Tsukune and the rest looked up, finding Ruby flying towards them. The long, dark haired witch landed in front of the group, looking at them with concern in her eyes. "The headmaster is calling for you; we have to go to the forest behind the main building now."

"Did he find where Sesshomaru-sama is?" Kokoa asked, jumping ahead towards Ruby. The whole group was hoping for the same thing, but they sighed when the older witch shook her head.

"No. But he mentioned someone who might know about Tenseiga's released energy from last night," Ruby informed.

"What? Who is it?" Tsukune asked.

"The demon that forged Tenseiga," Ruby said. The group was shocked by that. Of course! Who could understand the situation better than the man that made the healing sword? Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby and Kokoa already knew that demon, even though they had only seen him in Sesshomaru's memories.

"You mean… Totosai-ji-san?" Moka asked, remembering the old monster. Ruby nodded.

"But why does the headmaster want us to go behind the main building instead of going to look for that man?" Kurumu asked. Ruby shrugged.

"That doesn't matter right now," Kallen said, walking towards the dead forest, "if he called us there is because we have to do something in that place." Kokoa was the first one to follow her, so did Gin. Tsukune and the girls looked at each other, trying to decide what to do silently. "Won't you learn your lesson already!" They turned to see how Kallen kicked the werewolf right in the chin with enough force to send him up into the sky until he was no longer visible

"That pervert never learns, desu," Yukari sighed.

"That was something not even Gin-senpai will forget," Kurumu opined. They waited, seeing if the man was ever going to fall, if he lives to remember it."

After a few seconds, the decided that they had nothing better to do than to find their lost friend, so they ran until they caught up with the lavender haired vampire and her younger sister. They were all tired and preoccupied, which explained Kallen's "exaggerated" reaction; she just wasn't in the mood to tolerate perverts that time; and since they didn't need Gin anymore…

They made their way to the back of the main building in silence, each one of them wondering about what the chairman could want with them there. They had to look for Totosai's whereabouts if they wanted to fully understand the situation. But where should they look? Maybe that was what the headmaster wanted to tell them.

But why behind the main building of the academy?

"Wait a minute," Tsukune said out loud, making the girls to turn towards him, "Totosai-sama was already very old back in Sesshomaru-san's time. How do we know if he is still even alive?" That was a point.

"Ayashi are able to live hundreds of years," Ruby explained, "even if he was already an old man five hundred years ago, there's still the possibility, even a very little one, for him to be alive nowadays."

"Who is that Totosai anyways?" Kallen asked, she just knew that that man was Tenseiga's forger, nothing else.

"Totosai is the demon that was under Sesshomaru-sama's father's orders," Kokoa explained, "he's the one that forged his two swords."

"He forged Bakusaiga as well?" Kallen asked.

"No. She meant the two swords that belonged to Sesshomaru-san's father," Tsukune answered, "the other sword's name is Tessaiga. Unlike Tenseiga, that sword is able to kill, and is very powerful. Both swords were made from one of Sesshomaru-san's father's fangs." Kallen nodded, amazed.

"When Sesshomaru-san's father died, he expected to inherit Tessaiga, but received Tenseiga instead. The other sword was given to Sesshomaru-san's younger brother, Inuyasha," Moka informed. Kallen had already heard about the Hanyou brother of the silver haired man. "After that, Sesshomaru spent many years looking for the location of Tessaiga, which was hidden from him inside his father's tomb. It was not until he forgot about that sword that he obtained Bakusaiga, which is a sword of his own."

They related some of the things they had seen from the Daiyoukai's memories, such as the immense power of Tessaiga and some of the fights Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had had for it, or what the silver haired demon went through to complete Tenseiga's fighting form with the Meidou Zangetsuha, which he had to give to Inuyasha.

"In the end, it was Sesshomaru-sama who gave up on Tessaiga, leaving it all in the hands of his half brother," Kokoa finished. Kallen was really amazed by the story. From what she had heard, she could tell that both Sesshomaru's parents were very powerful, even his Hanyou brother seemed very strong. But she still didn't know how was that Sesshomaru had obtained Bakusaiga, and was about to ask about it when she realized they were already standing in front of the Headmaster.

Mikogami was standing in the middle of a strange circle drawn in the dirt. The perimeter of the form was composed by really creepy looking symbols. Kallen, Ruby and Yukari were able to identify them.

"What is this?" Kallen asked, suspiciously. Those symbols were commonly used in black magic; she had seen them a couple of times, especially when she traveled to the underworld. Ruby and Yukari, being the ones expert on those signs, knew the Headmaster's intentions right away.

"He's going to do an invocation," Ruby informed. The dark haired teenager turned towards them.

"Like when Wong Fong Fong summons his servants?" He asked.

"No, this is different, desu," Yukari answered, "those runes are used to summon spirits from the other world." The human and the other girls, except for Ruby, gasped. The white dressed man chuckled evilly.

"_**That's right,"**_ he confirmed. Looking closely, Tsukune saw that he had his crystal ball in his left hand and Tenseiga in the other. Lillith was also there, sitting on Mikogami's shoulder. _**"No matter what I did, I couldn't locate Sesshomaru and the fact the black crystal is not able to find him either only leaves one option."**_

"Is he dead?" Mizore asked, as it was nothing. Her usual cold expression didn't allow the rest to see her preoccupation. Kokoa jumped and faced the snow woman, growling.

"What are you talking about!" She demanded, "Sesshomaru-sama is not someone who would die out of nothing!" Kallen noted that her redheaded sister was trembling, scared as hell of that possibility.

"_**And, if that was the case, I should be able to find him even in the realm of dead,"**_ the chairman assured. The group focused on him again, listening to what he was saying closely. _**"The only option that's left is that Sesshomaru is inside a whole new dimension." **_The group gasped at that.

"What!" They asked together, "how's that even possible!" The headmaster chuckled and showed them the healing sword.

"Tenseiga?" Tsukune asked. Kallen came up with something.

"You mean the wave of power we felt last night?" The lavender haired vampire asked. "You think it could be related to his disappearance?"

"_**There's one person that could answer that with no doubt,"**_ Mikogami said, and then it hit them.

"Totosai-jii-san," Moka said. The headmaster smiled evilly.

"_**That's right. But the old swords maker died long ago, so the only way to contact him is calling him to come here," **_slowly, the chairman raised the hand that held the crystal ball, _**"but, as spirits can't be seen in this world just like that, the use of special magic is necessary. Come inside the circle."**_

None of the students moved at first, it was after Kallen and Ruby made their way into the circle that the rest joined them. Tsukune gasped once he stepped over the line of runes. All that surrounded them disappeared, leaving the entire group standing inside a dark dome. They were only able to see the others from the groups.

"What's happening?" Kurumu asked, nervous. She still used the opportunity to embrace the human boy.

"We're in a summoned section of the limbo," Ruby explained, "while we're here, we'll be able to see spirits with no problem." Before them, Mikogami's crystal ball began to glow white, bathing them with the light, but not the darkness that surrounded them. The new fount of light allowed them to see what watched them from the darkness, though, at first, it seemed like a type of fog, but after looking closer, the students saw faces forming in it.

"What are those?" Kokoa asked, with her jaw clenched.

"Spirits trapped in the limbo, desu," Yukari answered. Tsukune furrowed his brows.

"Trapped?" He asked. The younger witch nodded.

"Yes. Those are the essences of living that won't be able to reach an end after dying," Ruby explained, "there's no Heaven or Hell for any of those, so they will never rest in peace or be able to reborn. They'll stay trapped in here forever."

The human gasped; what a cruel fate it was.

"Look at that," Kallen signaled. Tsukune turned towards the headmaster again, noting the white mist that came out from his crystal ball. Soon, the mist concentrated, forming a sphere of a baseball size. After a few seconds, the ball extended, taking a shape several of them were able to recognize, especially after the white color of the mist changed. "Is that… Totosai?" The lavender haired vampire asked. In front of them, floating next to the headmaster was an old man with huge eyes, shaggy clothes and a big hammer.

"Ahhh? Where am I?" Totosai asked, looking around with curiosity, "I thought I was finally resting."

"_**I was the one that called you here, Master Totosai,"**_ Mikogami explained, _**"we have a situation here that requires your presence."**_ Totosai was looking around, ignoring the white dressed man completely.

"Did I do something wrong and I was kicked out from the monster's graveyard?" he asked himself, unaware of the presence of all the students, "last thing I remember is that I was floating through a dense mist before I reached Inu no Taisho-sama's tomb."

"_**Uhm… that's why I'm telling you that it was I who summoned you here,"**_ the headmaster explained again, but Totosai ignored him again.

"I wonder what this place is," the old demon asked, scratching the back of his head. Mikogami sighed.

"Ehm… excuse me, Totosai-sama?" Tsukune tried, taking a few steps forward. The old demon reacted and turned to face the human boy.

"Huh? Who are you and when did you get here?" He asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"My name is Aono Tsukune and these are my friends," Tsukune answered, showing him the group of girls, "we called you here because we need your help." Totosai tilted his head.

"My help?" He asked. Tsukune nodded.

"You see, our friend Sesshomaru-san is missing and we hoped for you to help us to find him," the human boy explained. Totosai raised his hand towards his chin.

"Sesshomaru?" He asked, and then closed his eyes. "Sesshomaru? Where have I heard that name before?" The group widened their mouths. Was that really the demon that forged the unique sword known as Tenseiga? Mikogami took a couple of steps forward, and just then Totosai became aware of his presence.

"_**I believe you are familiar with this sword, master Totosai,"**_ the chairman said, showing the healing sword to the spirit.

"Oh, that's Tenseiga," the sword maker said, as nothing, and then looked at the white dressed man, "but how is it that you have it? That sword belongs to Sesshomaru."

"Wasn't he just wondering about who Sesshomaru-san is desu?" Yukari asked, whispering. Certainly, they were loosing their patience with that old, exasperating demon.

"That's the thing. Sesshomaru-san had it until last night," Moka advanced, attracting the attention of the swords forger. "He just disappeared with his other sword, Bakusaiga, but Tenseiga was left behind." Totosai narrowed his eyes, rubbing his chin again.

"What? Do you know what happened to Sesshomaru-sama?" Kokoa asked. Totosai closed his eyes completely, trying hard to focus on the problem.

"Sesshomaru?" He asked, opening his eyes again and looking up. "Why does that name rings a bell?" The group collapsed forward. Once they were up on their feet again, Tsukune and the rest turned around to face Kokoa, who was growling dangerously.

"This old fart is playing with us," she said, wrapping her fingers around Ko, the bat that was perched on her shoulder. Ko changed its form, transforming into a sharp, long sword. Before anyone could stop her, she leaped forward against the old demon, swinging her weapon. To the surprise of the entire group, Totosai used the long handle of his hammer to block the attack. He really had moved with a speed they never would have associated to someone of his age.

"A morphing weapon, huh?" The old demon observed, taking the sword from the redheaded vampire's hands. Totosai looked at the blade closely, gaining an air of seriousness that left the viewers completely paralyzed, "very sharp and resistant, it gains more power if the carrier is strong. This one here can still gain a lot of force." In front of them, Totosai raised his hammer and delivered a blow onto the sword's blade, transforming it back into the bat. Even though they had seen that already, watching it first hand was really amazing. Totosai just gave the sword a little look and discovered its properties, "but no matter how strong this kind of weapon is, it still cannot kill me, because I'm already dead."

Ko flew back onto Kokoa's shoulder. The redheaded vampire was growling furiously.

"Tenseiga could kill you," she said, eyeing the healing sword evilly. Totosai seemed surprised.

"Huh? How do you know about Tenseiga?" He asked. Mikogami coughed, making the old spirit to look at him. The white dressed man showed him the sword again. "Oh, Tenseiga. How is it that you have it? That sword belongs to Sesshomaru," he said.

"_**We know that. Actually, we called you here because the owner of this sword is missing." **_Totosai seemed confused.

"And what does that have to do with me?" The spirit asked.

"We felt how Tenseiga pulsated last night. It emitted a huge wave of holy energy and Sesshomaru vanished," Kallen explained, "so we think that the sword could have something to do about his disappearance."

"Ah… well, let's check it out," Totosai said, grabbing the healing sword from Mikogami's hand and unsheathing it. Just as he did with Ko, he looked at Tenseiga's blade closely, "huh? Oh, I see. But that's strange; I thought this had happened long before my death."

"What? What is it?" Kokoa demanded.

"It is as you said," Totosai confirmed, looking at Kallen. "Tenseiga was what made Sesshomaru disappear." The group gasped.

"Then where is he?" Kurumu asked.

"Inside Tenseiga," the sword forger told them.

"What!" They asked at the same time, "why?"

"Because there's something that needs to be done," Totosai answered, like nothing, "although I don't feel like explaining it right now."

"What a childish old man, desu," Yukari opined.

"At least we know where he is," Ruby commented, "but how do we get him out of the sword?"

"You can't do anything," Totosai answered, "he's the only one who can make his way out from the blade." A worried expression appeared in their faces.

"Is he okay?" Tsukune asked. Totosai looked at him once again and widened his eyes.

"Wait, you're a human," he said, and then looked at him with a curious expression. "Why would a human be interested in someone like Sesshomaru?"

"Because he's our friend," he answered. Totosai was taken aback by his answer.

"Well, we'll have to see," Totosai said, finally. Then he lifted his hammer and hit the sacred blade with it. Their surroundings changed. The dark soil transformed into a green field, with the blue sky over it. The group found itself standing in the middle of a valley.

"What is this?" Kurumu asked. All of them were looking around, trying to recognize their new position.

"Look over there," Kallen signaled. The group turned and located what she found. A lonely boy, no older than nine, was standing on the grass, enjoying the fresh breeze. He was dressed in a white haori and black boots. His long, silver hair waved gently as he watched the great, glowing lake far ahead. Although all of them already suspected who that kid was, they confirmed it when the boy turned to face them, showing them the magenta stripes on his cheeks and the blue, crescent moon on his forehead. "It can't be."

"That's… Sesshomaru-sama?" Kokoa asked, unable to believe it.


	6. Memories, part 1

Okay guys, here I am again. As you probably have guessed, yes, we will be reading about Sesshomaru's past for a couple of chapters. Although, and since this has nothing to do with any of the manga (what I mean is that is all made up by me), I'll need a little extra time to create the enough situations to fill the chapters up. But when I said that all of this doesn't have anything to do with the manga I didn't mean it isn't related with this Fanfic.

I think it would be two or three more chapters of memories before we are transported back into the present. Thank you for your reviews, by the way. See? Leaving a comment isn't that hard and it really helps me to form an idea about the course of the story.

Okay now, read and review!

* * *

The group of students, Ruby, Kallen, the Headmaster and Lillith watched the silver haired boy as he looked at the calm lake ahead of him. His golden eyes glowed lightly, showing them the innocence that was ever present in children. Nevertheless, Tsukune and the rest recognized him immediately. That boy was their classmate and friend, Sesshomaru. Looking closer to his face, they reached the conclusion that there was no way the boy could be older than nine, even though he was just a few centimeters shorter that Yukari.

"That really is Sesshomaru-san, right?" Tsukune asked. He was a little confused. Why were they watching that? The human turned to face the spirit of the old sword maker, "what is all of this?" The demon ghost looked at the dark haired teenager before looking back at the silver haired boy.

"This is what Sesshomaru is seeing right now," the old spirit said. "Tenseiga is showing him events from his pasts that are deeply marked inside his heart."

"_**Why is that?"**_ Mikogami asked. Totosai looked up, holding his chin.

"Because it is time for both of them, Sesshomaru and Tenseiga, to mature," he responded. Tsukune furrowed his brows, thinking about what that could mean as he looked at the demon boy before he heard a general gasp coming from around him.

"He's so cute!" The girls chirped, with their eyes glowing and their faces blushed.

"You could tell that he would be handsome from his very childhood," Ruby opined.

"That's what you'd expect from Sesshomaru-sama," Kokoa proudly boasted, like she was his mother or something. There was a royal aura that surrounded the silver haired demon. Even at that age, the pride of a Daiyoukai could be seen in him, something that the redheaded vampire and her older sister, Kallen, had already watched in Moka when she was that age. Before any of them could say another word, Sesshomaru turned and looked towards them. The group paralyzed, thinking that he was able to detect them, which was impossible since he was just a memory.

"You are late," Sesshomaru said. Even though his voice was the one of a child, the silver haired demon boy used the same prideful and serious tone they knew so well. The teenagers, Kallen and the Chairman turned around and found a second boy walking past them towards Sesshomaru. The new child was a youkai too, but he seemed to be lightly older than the child version of their golden eyed friend.

"I'm sorry, prince Sesshomaru," the newcomer apologized with an ashamed smile. He had black hair and dark eyes, and the same kind of marks Sesshomaru showed on his hands and cheeks. The stranger didn't have any tattoo on his forehead, though.

"I have been waiting for quite some time now, Saiten," the silver haired boy commented, raising his eyebrow, "and what did I tell you about calling me prince?" The boy, apparently named Saiten, smiled again, apologizing.

"I'm sorry… Sesshomaru," Saiten said. The silver haired kid looked at the other youngling for a few seconds before turning back to the lake.

"It is okay," he finally said, "you are my friend so I think I can let this one pass." Saiten, still not used to be called friend by the prince of the Western Lands, seemed like he was a little scared by the common title Sesshomaru used to refer to him.

"Thank you," Saiten spoke, walking towards the silver haired boy until he was by his side. He was a little taller than him, which confirmed their suspicion about his age. "What are we going to do today?"

"I think we could travel north today," Sesshomaru said, starting to walk towards the lake, "we can see what appears then." The two children walked around the big water accumulation, chatting about some things that were happening inside the Lord's palace.

"All those problems will be over once your father comes back," Saiten opined. Apparently, a few discussions between some high level commanders of the Inu Youkai clan had been occurring, reaching a size where a physical confrontation took place between two demon dogs. Sesshomaru's mother, the Lady of the Western Lands, had been forced to interfere and end the fight.

"That entire problem happened because of the humans that are establishing their villages within Chichiue's territory, and since he is not here, the council must decide the next steps to take about the intruders," the silver haired kid explained, "honestly, if it was not for Chichiue's ideas to leave the humans alone, the army would have parted to eliminate the human villages long ago. Some of the commanders hold that it is necessary to wait for Chichiue to return and let him make that decision, the others say that, since my father left them in charge while he was traveling, they must be the ones who decide." Saiten nodded in understanding.

"The problem is that the decision must be unanimous," Sesshomaru continued, "but those who say to wait for Chichiue to return wouldn't choose something as "extreme" as to eradicate the humans from our territory without my father being here."

"And what do you think about that?" The black haired youkai asked, curious.

"I've already told you that I am not interested in what humans do or do not do," the silver haired child reminded. The group of students was surprised by his words. According to what they had seen through Lillith's mirror, Sesshomaru used to hate humans, seeing them like nothing more than mere insects. Tsukune remembered the way the silver haired Daiyoukai had attacked the girl that accompanied his younger brother back when they were fighting inside Sesshomaru's father's tomb. Luckily, Tessaiga's barrier protected Kagome from dying due to Sesshomaru's poison's effect. Now, however, that child seemed like he didn't care about humans at all. Sesshomaru and Saiten finally reached the other edge of the lake and stopped walking, looking at the dense forest in front of them. "Let's go," Sesshomaru ordered, and both children started to run. Tsukune and the rest were about to chase after them when they realized that they hadn't been moving at all. Even though the two children had walked a long distance, they kept seeing and hearing them perfectly without gaining any distance from them. It was like watching a movie. The surroundings moved as Sesshomaru did.

Now that Sesshomaru was running, the viewers found that everything around them passed by them at a very high speed.

"He was really fast even as a kid," Kurumu pointed out. The trees were nothing but a blur that passed around them. Without even noticing it, the two kids got involved in a race that made them enjoy the mutual company.

From their position, Tsukune, the Headmaster and the girls were able to perceive the light smile in Sesshomaru's face; he was having the time of his life there, and that was confirmed when they actually heard him laugh along with his friend. That was a light hit for them. They were sure there were looking at Sesshomaru when he was a pup, but even then it was hard to see him laughing like he was doing it. He only opened like that with his closest persons. Soon, Saiten started to stay lightly behind.

"You better put more energy into it, Saiten," Sesshomaru laughed, "I'm leaving you behind with no effort."

"You're mean, Sesshomaru!" The black haired kid yelled, laughing too. Saiten began to run harder, catching up with Sesshomaru.

"That is better," Sesshomaru smiled.

"And you're supposed to be the fastest pup of the clan," Saiten reminded, proudly. Sesshomaru feigned to be insulted before he smiled again.

"Well, then let us see if you can keep up with me in this," the silver haired boy said, before he jumped up towards a tree branch. He used it to impulse him further, laughing as he enjoyed the sensation. Saiten laughed again and leaped too, doing the same as his friend to try and catch him up. Smiles appeared in everyone's faces as they watched the two children having that much fun.

"Well, even if it was Sesshomaru-san, a child is a child," Tsukune said, smiling.

"Yeah, although it's hard to believe that even Sesshomaru-san was that innocent and cheerful," Moka said, looking the scene with tender eyes. That was true; they knew Sesshomaru as the proud, powerful Daiyoukai that had saved their lives in various occasions by now. He was always serious and elegant, so it was very difficult to imagine him as a child; so carefree, so happy.

"I suppose even he was like any other boy," Kurumu said, "having fun with his friends, just like we do all the time."

"Actually, Sesshomaru-sama didn't have all that many friends," a high voice spoke, making the teenagers to turn around. Lillith was looking the scene with sad eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"It is only natural," Totosai said, bored, "being the prince of the Western Lands, the son of the highest authority of that time, made the other children to grow afraid of him."

"Afraid?" Tsukune repeated, unable to believe it. He turned around and looked as the kids kept playing between the trees. Who would be afraid of him?

"Yes. Not only he was very strong for a child his age, his parents were really hard and strict, specially his mother," Lillith explained, "the other kids, out of respect because of who Sesshomaru-sama was, chose to stay away from him. Saiten there was an orphan from another Dog Demon clan that came to live with Sesshomaru-sama's clan, and not knowing who he was, when he first met him he treated him like any other boy. It's not necessary to say that that was the first time in Sesshomaru-sama's life when another kid treated him like an equal." The group nodded in understanding.

"Good for him. It is nice to see him playing like that," Tsukune said, "like any normal boy."

"That may be true, but you must remember that, even as a child, Sesshomaru-sama was still a youkai," Lillith remembered, "look."

Tsukune and the rest looked back at the pair of children and found that they had stopped running. They were back on ground, looking at a group of five men. The teenagers furrowed their brows at the sight of the bandits.

"Well, well, look what we have here," the first bandit said. He was dirty and awfully dressed, and had a few teeth missing. The two younglings didn't move, and the men walked closer to them.

"You know? You shouldn't be walking around here all by yourselves," a second man said, amused. The five men carried swords and knives, "where are your parents?"

"Wait a minute, look at them closely," a third bandit spoke, pointing at them, "they're monsters!" The men looked at each other before looking back at the children, smiling evilly.

"Good; two youkai boys. I was just hoping to go and try to rob from their parents but this is even better," the first bandit spoke again, preparing his sword, "if we kill them, we can take their bodies back and sell them. Youkai blood is used for several curses and rituals, I'm very sure that we will get paid well for these two." Sesshomaru tilted his head, looking curious at the humans.

"Kill us?" He asked and then a bright smile adorned his face, as his eyes sparkled, "that means you want to play with us?"

"Kukukuku. Sure, why not?" Another bandit said, approaching the pair of demons. The group surrounded the two children, who seemed unaffected by their presence, and suddenly charged all at the same time.

The boys split, each one attacking a different opponent. The students focused on Sesshomaru solely, who dodged the swinging sword of the bandit easily. Tsukune was surprised to see how quickly the human fell to the ground, dead.

"Oh my…!" Yukari gasped. Between Sesshomaru's fingers, the heart of the first bandit still pounded, soaking the demons hand with the crimson liquid. The silver haired boy didn't loose any time and attacked the next one, who was about to cut Saiten from the back. Sesshomaru swung his claws against the bandit's throat, tearing it open and letting the blood to cover the soil under the human.

The black haired demon had already killed the other two, and there was only one more left. The fifth bandit was sitting on the dirt, looking at the two children with terror in his eyes. Both Sesshomaru's and Saiten's clothes were covered with the blood of the dead and, despite their size; it was a very scary vision. Tsukune felt a lump in his throat, but forced it down by reminding himself that his silver haired classmate wasn't like that anymore.

"Wa… Wait! Please!" The man pleaded, almost crying, "please don't kill me…!"

"Do you want to take care of him, Sesshomaru?" Saiten asked, turning towards his friend. Sesshomaru stared at the pathetic man in front of him and sighed.

"Let us let him go," he said, turning around and surprising the viewers, "he wouldn't present a good fight anyway."

"Fine," Saiten said and turned to follow Sesshomaru. The bandit crawled in the opposite direction, and then he got up and ran away, screaming, "wow, that human really was pathetic." Sesshomaru walked by his friend, licking the blood out of his fingers. He wrinkled his nose at the taste of it, though.

"They really taste awful. Lucky we didn't decide to devour them," the silver haired boy commented, waving his hand as his poison eliminated the blood from his fingers.

"Why did you let that last one go?" Saiten asked, looking at his friend with curious eyes. Sesshomaru didn't turn towards him.

"I don't know. I just perceived that he wasn't like the other bandits," the silver haired child answered, "maybe he was new in their group. Hahaue doesn't like that kind of softness, though."

"I see. Lucky for him we don't play with any humans other than bandits," the black eyed boy said, and smiled, "you are really going to be a great Lord, Sesshomaru." The kid with the crescent moon on his forehead looked at his friend with surprise filled eyes. Then, he looked away, serious.

"When that happens… will you still be my friend?" Sesshomaru asked, worried, although he only showed it in his voice.

"What?" Saiten said, as he didn't understand the question.

"Will you still be by my side after I become the Lord of these lands?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Of course! I'm your friend, am I not?" The other boy answered. Sesshomaru looked back at him, "that means you are important to me." The golden eyed boy nodded slowly.

"I wish the others were like you," Sesshomaru said, looking away. Saiten arched his brows and then smiled evilly.

"It is your turn to catch me!" The dark haired boy yelled, running away. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and smiled, taking off after his only friend.

"You better run faster! It will not be hard for this Sesshomaru to catch you if you move that slow!" The silver haired boy laughed, almost catching the other boy, who sped up to dodge his hand. A sudden flash of light covered the vision, changing it completely.


	7. Memories, part 2

They found themselves watching Sesshomaru again, this time when he was around twelve years old. The group of friends had witnessed several segments of their silver haired classmate's childhood. They got to know how his life was in his palace when he was the prince of the Western Lands. He had been a very lonely child indeed, which explained his attitude towards people. They watched the hard training his parents pushed him through and all the traveling around his clan's territory with his father. But even with all the things they had learned about Sesshomaru, just two of them surprised them the most. The entire group, especially Tsukune, was amazed by the golden eyed Daiyoukai's father's kind feelings towards humanity; he had mentioned several times about the great heart and the amazing power the humans possessed. Sesshomaru just listened closely, like he always did when his father spoke to him, but he never showed any sign of sharing that particular opinion with the Demon Lord. To be fair, not even one of the teen viewers had ever thought about the power of humans before, but now Inu no Taisho's comment kept echoing inside their minds.

'_Even without any especial ability, humans have managed to survive all this time since their birth in this world. They have faced all kind of disasters, the force of nature and even us, demons,'_ the great youkai had said,_ 'and they have survived by helping each other, trying to find peace in this chaotic life. If we demons could be at least half as kindhearted as they are, this world would be a much better place, where we could live peacefully alongside them.'_

Tsukune thought he couldn't be more right, and that was exactly what he and his friends were fighting for; a world where humans and ayashi could live together as one. The other thing that called for their attention was the close relation Sesshomaru had with his friend, Saiten. Even though they had watched just a few scenes of the two youkai boys, the teenagers could tell that they were almost like brothers. They spent together all the time they could, practicing their combat skills, playing or simply chatting, which proved to be very hard.

Sesshomaru was waiting at the top of a hill for his best and only friend to appear; and his friend did a few minutes later. Both children were now taller than in the previous visions and showed a few changes that marked their way towards adulthood. They both had lost their childish faces and wore now lightly hardened features. Their bodies were more muscular now too, but not yet as much as grown up youkai. Human boys needed at least a couple more years to look like that, but demons that were destined to possess high physical strength and usually tended to develop their muscles at a younger age. Sesshomaru arched his brows at the sight of his friend; he was injured. It was nothing to be truly worried about, though, just a few bruises and a couple of cuts on his face.

"Training?" The silver haired demon asked. Now that they were older, their training was getting harder, so it was nothing new to see Saiten with some wounds on him. The black haired boy nodded. He looked a little tired, and the fresh blood pouring from the cuts on his forehead and cheek showed him that his training session had just ended.

"A very tough session," the older demon added, "I came as soon as it ended, though." Sesshomaru furrowed his brows; even though tardiness really annoyed him, he cared about his friend more. The silver haired boy decided that Saiten should have had tended his wounds before meeting him, even if his wounds were next to nothing.

"Good. You better train hard if you want to become my right hand once I assume the position of Lord of the Western Lands," Sesshomaru said, ignoring his worries and making Saiten to chuckle; they were still from a race of prideful youkai. That was an idea the silver haired demon had been having for some time now. "Who was the one that did that to you?" Sesshomaru asked, guessing the identity of that person. Saiten, knowing that it was impossible to lie to him, prepared to be scolded.

"Haru," the black haired boy answered. Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head.

"Again?" He asked, "you know very well that he is stronger than you for know. His adult youki has already awakened; even I would have a hard time in a fight against him now." Haru, a middle class Inu youkai, was the oldest of the pups of their generation, but he was still considered a pup because he hadn't had his first mate yet, both Sesshomaru and Saiten thought that he would be like that for some time. Haru wasn't very good looking so no female his age would even look at him, and since he was just sixteen, no adult woman would even think of becoming his mate either. Being an Inu youkai, the sexual initiation formed a very important part of their life and marked the step to adulthood. "Were you trying to impress Kazami again?" Saiten arched his brows and blushed lightly, looking away.

"No, she had nothing to do with it," he obviously lied, "I know she really is a very beautiful girl, but she still isn't of age yet." By that he meant that she didn't emit the pheromones that alerted the males about her disposal to mate. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, they were still too young to be thinking about that, but he decided to play along with his friend.

"Is that why you are not even able to speak to her?" He asked, suppressing a laugh. Saiten blushed redder, turning rapidly to look at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru half smiled at him.

"Well, I have seen you speaking with all the rest of the girls, but in the instant Kazami shows up, you paralyze completely," the silver haired demon explained. The viewers smiled; they were actually seeing Sesshomaru making fun of someone. He was there, in front of them, joking with a friend. "Then you start talking nonsense… when you don't stammer that is, and finally you find any excuse to escape from her." Saiten's mouth was wide open, and his face was as red as a tomato.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Sesshomaru," the dark haired boy said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. The golden eyed child smiled.

"I'm just saying that if you like Kazami you should just talk to her directly," Sesshomaru opined. Saiten looked back at him again.

"What are you saying? I never said I liked her!" Saiten exclaimed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Then I think it wouldn't bother you if I start to talk to her, right?" Sesshomaru guessed, hiding a smile. Saiten widened his eyes and trembled visibly. "I mean, she is beautiful and I bet she will become a good mate," the dark haired demon looked confused, unable to decide what to say. "Yes, I think I will start to court her from now on. She will reach maturity around the same time I will. Fine, it is decided then."

"Wait!" Saiten shouted, Sesshomaru smiled and turned to look at him, "alright, you win. I do like her." Sesshomaru laughed.

"Of course you do!" He said, teasing his friend.

"So please stay away from her. If you start courting her I won't have a chance with her," Saiten pleaded, looking down. Sesshomaru looked back at him with curiosity. "Come on, Sesshomaru; at least half of the girls in our clan would love to mate with you; several of the females I talk to usually just ask me questions about you. Even some of the adults go around whispering about their intentions to do the same."

The silver haired boy arched his brows; he wasn't totally aware of that. Of course he sensed the intentions of the females as he passed by them while walking around the palace's grounds, but that lustful smell was always mixed with the ones of fear and respect, and since almost every other child around his age wasn't willing to talk to him he just didn't have a way to know that the lust came from such a high number of females. Even though he was still a kid he knew at an instinct level what sexual intercourse was about and all the pleasure it carried but, as a child, he wasn't interested in it just yet. Nevertheless, what his friend had just told him made him feel even more proud about himself.

For two particular girls in the group of viewers it wasn't a pleasant new, though. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Totosai, Yukari and Ruby turned around to look at Kokoa as her youki flared furiously. They flinched as the most forced smiled they had seen in their entire lives formed on the redheaded vampire's face.

"Well, you'd expect that from Sesshomaru-sama," Kokoa said, feigning pride of the silver haired Daiyoukai. The other girls chuckled lightly.

"Kokoa, it's not a big deal; that happened hundreds of years ago," Moka tried to clam her sister down. The redheaded vampire thought about it and suddenly imagined how many women could have shared Sesshomaru's bed, and that only made her angrier. Her youki flared furiously as killing intent surrounded the group of friends. Moka saw that she had only made it worse and turned to her older sister. "Kallen-nee-san, you think I'm right, don't you?"

Kallen's face wasn't any different from Kokoa's. Her youki wasn't flaring, though, but her eyes showed her disposition to kill. Her hands were closed tightly and her jaw was tensed. The lavender haired vampire turned her head towards her sister, who shielded herself behind Tsukune, who trembled visibly.

"But of course you're right, Moka," Kallen said, smiling forcefully. She knew she shouldn't be jealous about Sesshomaru's former mates, but just like Kokoa, she couldn't just let it pass after thinking that Sesshomaru was more than five hundred years old and imagining how many mates he could have had in all that time. Even the rest of the girls of the group were thinking about that; a prince of an entire clan, handsome and powerful, someone who could have any woman he wanted. Tsukune noted the blushed faces of his female friends and sweat dropped.

'_Just what are they thinking?'_ The human asked himself. A dark chuckle made him turn around.

"_**Well, as fun as this is, it is nothing I don't know about Sesshomaru-sama,"**_ Mikogami said. Tsukune arched his brows as the white dressed form began to disappear. _**"I'll be going now; Lillith will let me know if something dangerous happens."**_

"What an irresponsible headmaster he is, desu," Yukari opined.

"Well, let us leave that aside," Sesshomaru said, turning around and walking to put some distance between him and his friend. The viewers focused back on the boys again. "If you want to impress Kazami by defeating Haru, you need to train harder and increase your power." The silver haired boy smiled, raising his right hand and cracking his fingers. Saiten smiled too and curved his own fingers, ready to attack. They used to fight all the time, with Sesshomaru restraining his own abilities all the time. Unlike Saiten, he was the son of the most powerful Inu youkai of the region; therefore Sesshomaru carried the purest and finest genes within him, genes that conceded him great powers.

"Well said," the black haired kid responded. Sesshomaru formed a serious expression on his face; if he wanted to help his friend to become stronger, he would have to fight seriously. The group of viewers tensed as they saw that face; it was an exact replica of his serious adult face.

"Then let us begin," Sesshomaru said. He charged at top speed, appearing in front of Saiten in a blink of an eye. Nevertheless, even Tsukune had been able to follow his movements, but he thought that he wouldn't have been able to stop them. It was still very impressive for a boy of Yukari's age. The silver haired kid threw a punch, aiming for Saiten's face, which blocked the attack a few inches from his nose. Sesshomaru moved Saiten's hand away and threw another punch, making Saiten use his other hand to block the attack.

Saiten was a little taller and sturdier, but Sesshomaru held his ground with no excessive effort; he was even pushing his friend back. The silver haired boy arched back and lifted Saiten from the ground, spinning him around and throwing him away. The black haired child twisted in midair and landed on his feet, just to find Sesshomaru running towards him at top speed. The Daiyoukai swung his claws down, missing his target, Saiten, as he leaped back to dodge the attack. Sesshomaru's claws impacted against the soil and created a crater, lifting a cloud of dirt.

A silver flash came out of the powder, charging against Saiten as he landed a few meters away. Sesshomaru punched Saiten in the gut, sending him back and onto the ground.

"Come on, you will not be able to defeat Haru if you don't attack," Sesshomaru said. Saiten furrowed his brows as he stood; cracking his fingers, and then charged. A lot slower than Sesshomaru, the dark haired boy reached his opponent and swung his claws. The silver haired demon caught Saiten's wrist and stopped his attack, then blocked a punch directed towards chest before spinning around to lift one of his legs and send a round kick against Saiten's head, which dodged the attack. Saiten pushed Sesshomaru back and threw a punch towards his chest, but the golden eyed demon moved to the side and dodged it before charging and delivering a knee against Saiten's stomach.

"He's really good to be only twelve," Kallen observed. She herself had been that good at that age, like her sisters Kahlua and Moka. She hadn't watch Kokoa fighting so she couldn't tell how good she was. "Saiten is not that bad either."

"Yeah, maybe someone that age could learn something from him," Kurumu said, side looking at Yukari. The young witch looked back at the blue haired Succubus, with a vain throbbing on her forehead.

"And who would be that someone?" She asked. Kurumu just ignored her and focused on the fight again. Sesshomaru and Saiten were separated by a few meters and stared at each other.

"A little better," Sesshomaru granted, smiling. Saiten smiled too.

"But there's still a long way to go," the black haired demon said. A flash of light changed the scene, transporting the viewers towards a place of absolute darkness. That was how things were working; at first, memories were replaced instantly, but now, it took a little time for a new memory to appear after a previous one faded.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The silver haired Demon Lord watched as the memory of his training session with Saiten faded and prepared himself for the battle. He was floating around the darkness where his father had left him, but he still detected the black dog as it approached him. Every time a memory was showed and it finished, a dog shaped shadow would appear and attack him. The first ones were really easy to deal with, but as more memories were shown, the shadows that appeared after them would get stronger. The big shadow moved around him, growling; it reminded him of the hell hounds that took Rin and Kohaku into the Meidou Zangetsuha when they went to visit his mother at the palace. With a growl, the shadow charged against him, forcing him to leap back to avoid his sharp fangs. Even though he couldn't see it, using his youki to measure it he could know its size, shape, movements and power. Sesshomaru cracked his fingers and flashed down, waving his claws. The shadow dissolved into black mist, dodging his attack, and condensed to gain his dog form again, attacking him from behind. Sesshomaru leaped again, rolling back, and dodged the attack before flashing down again, waving his energy whip against the foe. The big dog dodged the attack and charged, ready to eat its prey. Sesshomaru, however, didn't retreat and charged too. Claws crashed against fangs, filling the environment with a metal-against-metal sound repeatedly. The shadow waved his paw against Sesshomaru, who finally found an opening and tore the dark dog's throat with his claws. It certainly would have been easier for him to just eliminate that shadow with Bakusaiga, which rested on his hip, or so it seemed, but in reality, he just couldn't use his sword. A few shadows back, he had gotten tired of fighting against one persistent dark dog and decided to end that fight rapidly, but when he had grabbed Bakusaiga's hilt, he discovered that its blade was missing.

Sesshomaru looked down at the hilt of his sword, which was stuck inside the sword's scabbard and surrounded by the white, silk cover Kallen had given to him as a Christmas present. Where was the blade? Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and looked forward as a new memory appeared around him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, a white clothed man with glowing eyes walked around the buildings of the academy, placing special offudas on the ground that surrounded it. He had just ordered all the students to go back to their rooms and stay inside them, and as he waited for all of them to do as he said, he placed a Kekkai around the gymnasium and the pool. Then, after making sure that no one was inside the main building of the school, he did the same there.

Mikogami walked towards the females' dorm once all the girls were inside and placed a Kekkai around it too, making the same with the males' dorms.

"What is all of this, Headmaster?" A woman, Kagome Ririko, asked him. All the teachers were there, looking at the white dressed man with curious expressions. The chairman looked at Ririko and smiled evilly, sending a shiver down her spine.

"_**There's something very big coming,"**_ the headmaster said, chuckling evilly, _**"this is just a precaution. Now, if you don't want to get involved in this, you better go and hide inside the teacher's building, I'll erect a Kekkai there soon."**_

The teachers furrowed their brows. Even though Mikogami always seemed to laugh at everything, they knew very well when to listen to him. Something very big was coming…


	8. Memories, part 3

Hey guys!

This chapter is under revision by my beta reader. I am just so excited that I can't wait so I decided to publish this chapter now and change it if necessary after the revision is finished!

I am so excited about writing again. I started chapter 9 a few hours ago and I hope to have it ready by friday, top.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

Keep reading!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::

The group of teenagers was speechless. Every one of them was just out of words, repeating what they just saw over and over again within their minds. They just couldn't believe it. But in the end it made so much sense for them. After the memory about Sesshomaru's training with Saiten, they got to watch how the silver haired demon, as a teen, helped his best friend to get closer to the girl he liked. They knew a part of his Daiyoukai friend they never imagined he had; an actual, caring friend that would do anything for the ones he cared for. And he gained a new friend after that. Kazami, who became Saiten's soon to be mate started to accompany them in their rounds around the clan's territory.

For a time, Sesshomaru's life was completely tranquil and the viewers couldn't have enjoyed more watching parts of his life even if they had wanted to… until the last two memories flashed before of them. According to what they could get, there was a war going between a large army of humans that intended to reclaim part of the Inu youkai territory and Sesshomaru's clan. Of course, the youkai clan's council of elders wasn't going to let that happen and they sent an army of low level soldiers to get rid of the humans. Sesshomaru, who had been thirteen by that time, wasn't aware of that. He found out about it from Kazami, who had run looking for him as soon as Saiten told her he had been sent to the battlefield. The silver haired teenager didn't need a second to think about it and took off towards war.

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby, Kokoa and Kallen all remembered how it had gone. Sesshomaru reached the battlefield in less than an hour just to find a real massacre. What was supposed to be an army of less than a hundred of humans turned out to be composed by almost five hundreds of soldiers and bandits. Humans had managed to hide up to 80% of their actual number from the ayashi, but they attached with all their forces when the small army of inu youkai arrived. Sesshomaru had found human corpses lying everywhere around…

_The silver haired youkai looked around with a serious expression on his face. Always calm and cool, in reality he felt almost desperate. He couldn't detect Saiten's smell. Al over the place there were human bodies, lying on the ground along with a few of his clan's members. He looked forward and swung his claws against a pair of human soldiers that came at him, destroying their bodies completely. He started to run between the warriors that fought with fury, ignoring everyone that didn't get close enough to him. The other Inuyoukai started to call for him once they realized he was there, but he ignored them. He was looking for his friend, not the low level youkai that weren´t even strong enough to keep up a decent fight against an army of humans. Swinging his claws and waving his energy whip, Sesshomaru cleared a path between the battle, sniffing as he looked in all the directions. He dodged the attack of a human quite easily before piercing his chest with his poison claws, and he saw it just as the human corpse fell onto the ground. Just a few meters ahead, Saiten was falling with his chest and shoulders full of arrows. For Sesshomaru it seemed like it was happening in slow motion and he was so focused on his friend that he didn't realized there was a human standing right in front of his lying figure with a sword pointing down. When the silver haired teenager got there, it was already too late. He managed to push the human away and retrieved the old sword from his friend's chest before kneeling down beside him._

"_Saiten…" Sesshomaru murmured as he reached out for his friend's face. He looked at Saiten's empty eyes and the hollow expression on his face. The sword had pierced his heart. A demon of higher level could have had a chance of surviving that but the dark haired youkai didn´t have that kind of power yet. "No…" he whispered with trembling voice, "no, Saiten…" _

_Sesshomaru clenched his teeth as he furrowed his eyebrows before turning around and look, furious at the human that had just killed his best friend. Just then, when he focused all his senses on that soldier, he realized he knew him already. Four years prior to that battle that human was just a bandit… a bandit that he, Sesshomaru, allowed to live after killing all his companions. The golden eyed demon started to growl deeply from his throat, standing up without taking his eyes from the human. "You…" he growled, stepping closer to his prey. "I left you alive… I let you live!" Sesshomaru roared. The battle stopped around them because of the power imprinted in his voice. The body of the prince of the Western Lands started to shake violently and his eyes turned completely red. The human that had just killed Saiten tried to get away by crawling back, scared to death, but as he started to tremble, he finally wasn't able to move anymore. "I let you live and… we let you live and…!" Sesshomaru's fangs grew several sizes, "you killed him!" His voice got stronger and deeper, and his youki became visible and bright. A clear, electric green glow covered the battlefield, making all the warriors to look up, filled with fear. "YOU KILLED HIM!" He roared one last time and a second later everything and everyone that surrounded him in the battlefield was whipped away by the huge youki explosion that followed his roar. His enemies, his allies, trees, bodies, weapons… even Saiten's corpse were completely turned to dust…_

"That youki… it looked exactly like Bakusaiga's energy," Kallen finally broke the silence that covered the students' group. The rest of them just nodded in response. After that powerful blast of energy, Sesshomaru had stood for a few seconds before fainting, just as his father arrived to the scene.

"Well, it is understandable," Totosai said, reminding them that he was still there with them, "that was the moment when Bakusaiga was essentially created."

The students looked at him for a moment. "What happened then?" Moka asked. The old sword maker's ghost turned to face her as he tried to remember.

"Inu no Taisho called me," he said simply, "that destructive youki was Sesshomaru's true power, awakened by his fury and sorrow. My lord thought that tremendous power was too much for his son to handle; that it could result even in Sesshomaru's death itself if he ever lost his temper that way again. So he made me forge a sword out of it, sealing it within Sesshomaru until he was a Daiyoukai that had enough control to bear it without destroying himself," the ghost thought for a few more seconds, focusing really hard on remembering something, "I created and sealed Bakusaiga while Sesshomaru was still unconscious because even Inu no Taisho was afraid of what could happen if his son awakened and remembered what had happened to his friend before I did. As you saw, that impact of demon energy pulverized everything in that war zone, and not even Tenseiga was able to bring back all that died in that explosion."

Tsukune and the others were about to ask more questions but a new flash opened a new memory.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Sesshomaru was watching through the window of one of the rooms of the palace in complete silence. For those how knew him well it was clear that something was missing in his eyes. Those golden orbs lacked the ever present innocence within them a few hours ago. His face was a mask of emptiness. He had been like that since he opened his eyes and found himself lying in his bedroom. He remembered everything about what had happened in the battlefield until he lost it after seeing Saiten´s body. The truth was... he was in a lot of pain. That human that had pierced his best friend's heart with his sword… he had been alive because of him. Sesshomaru left him live years ago… and now Saiten was dead. The worst part was, and he hated to think about it, that his mother had been right about human beings all along. And of course, knowing what had happened, she just couldn´t let pass the opportunity to let him know she was right.

"What do you want, mother?" he asked like he didn't know already. The lady of the Western Lands was watching him from the door, without saying or doing anything to call for his attention. Sesshomaru, of course, had smelled her several minutes ago.

"Isn't a mother allowed to visit his son that just returned from the battlefield?" She asked, innocent. The silver haired boy had returned from battle several hours ago and he guessed she was there with him now just because she had nothing better to do.

"I am pretty sure most mothers do that," Sesshomaru answered simply. He continued to watch through the window, with just a hint of hope she would decide to leave now that she had witnessed that he was fine. But no…

She stepped into the room and stopped right behind him. "I heard what happened," she said in neutral voice, "your father told me." That comment made Sesshomaru to turn around and face her, surprised. _'Chichiue saw it?'_ he thought. "He saw you…" She confirmed his thoughts, "blowing away every other fighter in the battlefield." Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows without looking away from his mother's eyes. He didn't remember that. "I am so proud of you," she added.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. His mother just stood there and looked at him without revealing any emotion on her face.

"Just what I said," she answered, passing by him to stand by the window, looking outside. Sesshomaru followed her with his eyes and stared at her for a minute or so, waiting for her to explain that a little better. Because of the lack of any further explanation, Sesshomaru spoke again.

"I don´t remember that," he said.

"I thought so," she said, "it was just as I said; you destroyed everything around you before passing out. You killed every youkai and human in that battlefield. Not just killed; you completely destroyed everything around you." She turned around and looked at him, "you even made it impossible for your father to bring our soldiers back from the other world," the silver haired lady didn't show any kind of pain saying that about her minions. "I couldn't have expected any less from my son." Sesshomaru tried very hard to remember that but he couldn't do it. He remembered just until he approached Saiten's corpse after pushing the human away.

"How did I do it?" He asked.

"Can´t you think of any way?" His mother asked back. The golden eyed teenager tried to come up with an answer to that by remembering all he could about what had happened. He finally thought about something. Furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru looked at his mother and focused on sensing his own Youki.

"Awakening…" He said. His mother simply nodded. The awakening was an event on every Youkai's life in which the "baby youki" changed its intensity and amount, ascending into the adult demonic energy. Most of special powers of every demon would start to manifest after the awakening, and the strength would start to grow rapidly until reaching its complete development.

"Stimulated by your loss of temper after seeing that friend of yours' dead body," the Lady added, making him furrow his brows even more. So she did know about that. "Your father told me about you roaring something that made him think that you had encountered that human before," she proceeded, "want to explain something about it?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes in a clear response that said he didn't want to talk about it but his mother, being his mother, just couldn't let it go. "Let me guess; you found him some time ago and he was part of a bandits' band," she was well aware about him playing with bandits when he was younger; she had been the one that actually taught him that as a game, "you killed everyone else and let that one live".

Sesshomaru kept his brows furrowed, which was the only answer his mother needed. She sighed and turned back at the window. "What did I teach you about that kind of softness?" She asked. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her back without moving. "Being soft only leaves place for rebellion. You, being the future head of the clan, must always rule with an iron fist. Otherwise, your rivals and enemies will think you are weak. A lot of confrontations can be avoided if everybody else knows you as the strongest," his mother turned to face him, making Sesshomaru to look up at her eyes, "if humans would've known us as merciless warriors all that massacre could have been avoided," she added, looking back at him, coldly. There it was again; that hate towards his father's mercy. "You showed mercy… you were weak against an enemy, a human… a member of that pathetic race without honor, and now your friend is dead. He died by the hands of that same enemy you left alive," his mother moved and walked past him towards the exit of the bedroom, leaving him standing still. "You are your father's son, and mine. You do have the power you are expected to have, but you lack the authority, the firm hand, the coldness and the control a true Lord must possess," and with that, his mother was gone, leaving him all alone.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth, thinking about his dead friend as he closed his fists very tight and promised himself that he would not let any other being to step on him or to make him feel any pity or remorse. If his "weakness" had been the cause of his friend's death… then he wouldn't be weak ever again. He would be known for his power and temper. He would be the strongest. That he promised.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Sesshomaru floated calmly, surrounded by darkness. The memory had just ended and he was left thinking about them. Of course he remembered that. It was the previous memory that he kept thinking about. Finally he knew for sure what had happened the day his friend died. His expression showed nothing. He felt nothing. More than five hundred years had passed since then but he never forgot about it. He stopped caring about it the same moment he promised himself he would reach supremacy at any cost. He had left almost any emotion aside and focused entirely on becoming stronger. During training he defeated everyone he faced mercilessly, almost killing several of other Inu youkai that dared to keep fighting him. He gained the respect of every soldier of his clan, and even more fear from the rest of its members. Even the pups knew, at an instinct level, that he was someone far superior to them. He was barely seventeen years old when he began to travel around his father's territory in order to encounter different kinds of demons. Facing the strongest of all monsters to gain power and polish his abilities by defeating all of them.

'_And then Chichiue died,'_ he thought. He defeated every monster he faced except for his father. Naraku and, more recently, Titan had been the strongest of them all. He narrowed his eyes when he felt the presence of a new dark hound that appeared behind him. He grabbed Bakusaiga's hilt and prepared it for battle, ready to turn the hound's attack against itself. His own sword had appeared right after he defeated the hound that attacked him after Saiten's death's memory, and rested against his hip. But the attack never came. The silver haired Daiyoukai turned around and faced the hound that growled at him. It was bigger than the others; as big as his father. Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows as he recognized the hound's smell. "Father," he called. In response, the hound howled darkly and reduced its size, changing its form and adopting a new and known one. His father floated in front of him, looking at him as he always did; proud.

"Now it is my turn," his father said, making him to narrow his eyes at him. Inu no Taisho chuckled, "to make you stronger," he added. The darkness surrounding them waved like it was breathing, like it was alive, pulsing over them.

Out of that dimension, Tsukune and his friends just finished watching the last memory. Sesshomaru's mother's words… they explained everything. Why the Daiyoukai never showed his emotions, why he constantly sought for power, why he never seemed to depend on anyone… why he despised most human beings. "Sesshomaru-san…" Tsukune murmured.

"He had a very rough childhood and…" Moka added, sad. The others just nodded; there was nothing else to say about it.

"That was the way in those days," Totosai said, like it was nothing important, "Youkai and humans were at constant battle against each other. Life was rough especially for the noble monsters because they didn't just commanded huge armies but because they were always in the front lines."

The teenagers looked at him as he spoke before nodding again. And then he heard it; Tenseiga pulsated in Totosai's hand. "I see…" the ghost murmured before letting go of the sword's hilt. Instead of falling, Tenseiga remained floating in front of all the viewers. The blade started to glow, bathing them with a warm light.

"Look!" Kallen signaled, making the students, Ruby and Totosai to look around. Because of the light bathing them, all the tormented spirits began to disappear.

"Tenseiga is purifying them," Totosai said, "is sending them to the next world." They watched the spirits disappear, one by one, relieving the comfortless moans to vanish slowly until there was no spirit left. Tsukune turned around and looked at Totosai.

"If they were sent to the next world that means they get to rest, right?" He asked, filled with hope. Totosai focused his big eyes on him and nodded. Tsukune smiled, happily, "I'm glad." The girls looked at him and smiled too; it was so like him to be worried about everyone. It was just his kind hearted nature.

"Sesshomaru-san," Mizore called, signaling the silver haired Daiyoukai that was now standing in front of them, showing his back at them. Sesshomaru turned and looked at them above his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, simply.

"What!? You disappeared and we worried and you just ask us that!?" Kurumu asked, angry at his attitude. Sesshomaru looked at her for a second and then turned to face Kallen, ignoring the blue haired Succubus' tantrum. Yukari and Ruby held her as she tried to step forward and go for something that would definitely mean her death. Kallen chuckled and nodded, looking at him.

"As she said; you disappeared out of nothing and we wondered where you were," she confirmed. Sesshomaru arched his brows for a second before looking at all the presents and nod.

"She is very beautiful, Sesshomaru," they heard a deep voice. They all turned and faced Inu no Taisho, who looked at his son with an amused smile on his face. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows at his father's implications. "Let's see…" the armored Daiyoukai looked at every one of them individually, "Three vampires, two witches, a Succubus, a Yuki-ona and… a human," Inu no Taisho stared at Tsukune for a few more seconds than the others and smiled before looking back at his son, "a very interesting group of friends, if you ask me," he said to him. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and hmphed. His father chuckled and looked at Totosai before nodding.

The mentioned group of friends stared at the legendary figure of who was probably the first Daiyoukai that believed in coexistence between monsters and humans. That powerful figure that possessed a very kind yet strong expression on his face deserved all their respect. They had to admit that his resemblance with his son was amazing; just a few details, like the colors of the stripes on their cheeks and their eyebrows thickness, marked their difference. The ancient demon extended his right hand and Tenseiga, which rested against Sesshomaru's hip alongside Bakusaiga, floated out from its sheath and flew towards its previous owner. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows as he looked at his father's eyes; unable to believe what he knew was going to happen. "I think your friends better stay away from this," Inu no Taisho opined, changing his tone to a serious voice.

Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder, "get out of here," he ordered before turning back at his father. Tsukune and the rest watched the scene, paralyzed, before Kallen pulled them back.

"We have to go, guys," she said, shaking them and guiding them back. She didn't stop looking at Sesshomaru, though.

"Draw your sword, my son," his father placed Tenseiga before him and the blade pulsated before transforming into an exact replica of Tessaiga. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and grabbed Bakusaiga's hilt.


End file.
